Family Matters
by jpstar57
Summary: What if it wasn't Jordan Parker, but another female waiting to be interviewed in Jaggle Bells, while Mac and Harm had a different relationship. Not the usual Harm/Mac.
1. Chapter 1

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from '_JAG_', _'NCIS__, _Those characters are the intellectual property of CBS/Paramount and DPB. We all love to take them out and play with them.

**Spoiler: **_"Jaggle Bells"_ and the ensuing episodes of the series

**Summary: **What if it wasn't Jordan Parker, but another female waiting to be interviewed in Jaggle Bells, while Mac and Harm had a different relationship.

_First of all Mac and Harm have followed the path set in canon to their present positions except for the following:_

_*Harm's dad was shot down in Vietnam on Christmas Eve, but when Harm was an infant, before his first birthday, not when he was five as in canon. Harm senior's body was recovered by the US Search & Rescue Teams the same day he was shot down and he was buried with full military honors in Arlington Cemetery._

_*A year after Harm Senior's funeral Trish marries Frank Burnet as in canon, but they have twin girls a year after that when Harm is 3 years old._

_*Mac did not grow up in Yuma and is not an alcoholic and thus did not meet and marry Chris Ragle when she was 18._

_*While Mac went to law school after she served her first officer's posting in Japan, she did not have an affair with her commanding officer, Col. John Farrow._

_*Matthew O'Hara is not related to Mac and did not steal the Declaration of Independence._

_The rest you'll find out as we go along. (What, you want me to tell the whole story here? Read on please and all will become clear.)_

Christmas Eve 1998

1345 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Major Sarah Mackenzie, USMC, was sitting in her office going over the case she just put through an Article 32 hearing. She looked up at the knock on her door. She smiled as she spotted her partner, Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb, USN, through the blinds and beckoned him to enter.

"What's up flyboy?" Sarah asked.

"I just looked at the weather report and this blizzard is getting worse. I called Admiral Chegwidden to alert him and he gave me permission to have the office secure for the day. He asked me to stay as the duty officer and get one more volunteer to stay with me. Interested?"

"Sure, since we're going home together today to go to mass, I don't see a problem," Sarah stated.

"Good cause that's what I told him," Harm said relieved.

"Do you think he'll be able to get a flight out to Italy and see Francesca and Mrs. Chegwidden?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know he sounds skeptical," Harm said.

"God I hope he gets out. Otherwise he's going to be a bear to live with," Sarah commented.

Harm could only shake his head in wry agreement.

Sarah then asked, "Anything pending?"

"There's just one case of suspected DUI. The defendant is waiting in the conference room," Harm answered.

"Well why don't you take care of that and I'll get all the other stuff done that we need to do so that we can secure relatively on time," Sarah suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Harm said as he got up to leave.

After Sarah finished her desk work, she got up to make the rounds of the bullpen and the offices. She ensured all the computers were shut down, put away any confidential or classified files were not left out and locked all the corresponding file cabinets and all the offices. She had just finished locking the last cabinet when she heard someone enter the bullpen.

She turned to see, "Admiral Chegwidden what happened?" She took in the fact that his overcoat shoulder were practically inundated with snow and when he took off his white cover, snow slid off and created a puddle on the floor at his feet.

Rear Admiral, upper half Albert Jethro, (AJ) Chegwidden, the Navy's JAG was not a happy man. He stated, "All flights out of Dulles have been canceled. Where is Mr. Roberts?"

Just then they heard a strange noise. When they turned to look, they saw a toy robot trundling out of one of the rear offices. Behind it came a very gleeful looking lieutenant holding a remote control. His smile disappeared when he looked up and saw Sarah and AJ standing looking at him.

"Lt. Roberts as soon as you stop playing with Robby the Robot there, I want you to get on the phone and find me a flight to Italy. I will not accept the weather as an excuse."

"Aye' aye sir," Lt. Bud Roberts said as he stood at attention. One could see the fear and anguish on his face.

As AJ walked by him he snatched the remote control out of Bud's hand, picked the robot up and strode into his office. Bud scurried off to do the admiral's bidding.

Same Time

JAG Conference Room

When Harm walked into the room he saw a dark haired female in the dark blue Navy uniform standing at the window looking out at the falling snow.

Harm looked at the folder to ensure he got her name right and announced his presence with, "Lt. Cdr. Jennifer Coates?"

As Jennifer turned around at the greeting, Harm saw that she was about 32 years old with a nice figure and a very pretty face. Her eyes were the deepest brown that he had ever seen. He felt that he could fall into the dark pools and lose himself.

He coughed to clear his head as he asked, "Have a seat please."

When Jennifer sat down Harm asked, "So tell me commander, what do you do at Bethesda?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon. I've been there for about three years," Jennifer answered.

"And what brings you here?" Harm asked.

"I was coming out of Bethesda and my car slid on some black ice just outside the exit. I skidded and plowed into a nativity set. I missed Baby Jesus so Mary and Joseph won't sue me, but I did take out Balthazar and Melchior, so I think they'll file a claim" Jennifer said trying to be humorous.

Harm smiled and said, "It says in the incident report that the Marine guard who responded to your scene smelled alcohol and that you failed a breathalyzer test."

"I don't know how I failed that I only had one drink of eggnog at the office Christmas party and that was an hour before the accident," Jennifer answered just before she let out a powerful sneeze.

"Bless you," Harm said. That's when he noticed that she had been holding a pack of tissues. Jennifer reached into her bag and brought out a bottle of cold medicine.

Before she could drink it, Harm reached and took it to read the label. His eyebrows went up and he asked, "When was the last time you took this?"

"About ten minutes before the accident, why?" Jennifer answered.

"You know this contains alcohol," Harm said as he gave her bottle and pointed to the part of the label showing the contents.

Back in the Bullpen

Sarah had just walked back to her office to secure it for her own departure when Lt. jg Harriet Simms came out from the rear offices. She was Bud's wife. As she walked across the bullpen, she was stopped by a little girl's voice behind her saying, "Excuse me can you please tell me where Major Sarah Mackenzie's office is?"

When Harriet turned to address her, she saw a girl of about eight years old with blond hair sticking out from under the woolen cap she was wearing. She too had accumulated snow on her shoulders and cap.

Harriet's overly active curiosity kicked in as she asked, "Sure honey may I ask how you know the major?"

"She's my daughter," Sarah answered from behind Harriet. Harriet turned to see Sarah standing at her door wearing a watery smile and with her arms wide open.

As Sarah moved about her office she heard the exchange between Harriet and the little girl. She recognized the girl's voice immediately and with a feeling of utter joy stepped out of her office to greet her.

"Mom!" the girl cried as she ran into Sarah's arms to be pick up and engulfed in a crushing hug.

As she calmed down Sarah relaxed her hug a bit to ask, "Chloe how did you get here? Where are your father and brother?"

"They're both right here," a man's voice answered from the bullpen's double door entrance way.

When Sarah looked up she saw the source of the voice. He stood about six feet, two inches. He had on an Army green overseas cap and an overcoat with Lt. Colonel's oak leaves on the shoulders. He was holding a boy of about three years, dressed in the usual blue snow suit.

When he took off the cap, he showed crew cut blond hair. When he put the boy down, he toddled over to Sarah and she picked him up and engulfed him in the same type of hug as Chloe. In between kisses she cried, "Oh Jeremy mommy missed you so much."

After letting his wife have the reunion with their children, Lt. Colonel Frank Mackenzie, US Army went to engulf his wife in his own hug and even though Jeremy was between them, gave her a searing kiss.

After they disengaged, Sarah turned to Harriet to see a stunned expression on her face. She asked her, "What's the matter lieutenant, haven't you ever seen a family reunion before?"

"But, but I thought you and Commander Rabb were." Harriet stammered.

Before she or anyone else could say anything in response Sarah put her fingers to Frank's lips to still him and spoke up, "You know Harriet you have the annoying habit of butting into everyone's business, seeing what you want to see and jumping to the wrong conclusions. Why don't you go and help Bud find the admiral his flight to Italy so he could see his wife and daughter for Christmas."

Knowing a reprimand when she heard it Harriet snapped to attention and said, "Aye, aye ma'am." She did an about face and marched out of the bullpen to find Bud.

Sarah waited till she was out of sight and hearing before she removed her fingers from her husband's lips.

Frank took that opportunity to ask, "Speaking of Harm, where is that squid flyboy brother of yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, just playing.

_**From Chapter 1: **_ Frank took that opportunity to ask, "Speaking of Harm, where is that squid flyboy brother of yours?"

Christmas Eve 1998

1615 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Sarah answered, "He's with a client. Except for Lieutenants Simms and Roberts, Harm and I are the last one's here on duty. Admiral Chegwidden allowed us to close the office early because of the storm. Harm and I volunteered for the lock-up and secure duty. By the way how did you get here? The admiral told me that all the flights were grounded."

Frank answered, "Well not the military flights. We just landed at Andrews. We took a cab from there to here. Our bags are downstairs with the Marine detail. After I told them who we were, the gunny let me keep them there to save me the trouble of lugging them back down anyway."

"But I thought you were coming in on the 26th," Sarah said.

"What I can't plan a surprise for my wife. That's what I told you when I got the orders for my new assignment. I always intended to come here today," Frank said cheekily as he kissed Sarah again.

"Well I'm very glad you did," Sarah said kissing him back. She added, "Here, you and the kids take your coats off and relax. We still have to be here awhile. You, Chloe and Jeremy can go to the commissary and get something to eat."

After she and Frank helped the kids hang their coats up, Sarah took Frank's hand saying, "Before you go to eat, you and the kids come with me. I've been dying to do this since I was assigned here almost two years ago."

With that she led her family across the bullpen to Admiral Chegwidden's office. Since his yeoman, PO-1 Jason Tiner wasn't there, she knocked on his door. It was a few seconds before AJ bellowed a gruff "Enter."

Sarah pushed the door open and keeping Frank and the children out of sight for a minute she stepped in and asked, "Uhm Admiral, do you have a couple of minutes?"

Sure major, what can I do for you?" AJ asked politely.

"Sir, I'd like you to meet my family," Sarah said proudly as she stood aside to usher Frank and the children in.

Smiling AJ got up and moved around to the front of his desk as Frank advanced to take AJ's outstretched hand, Sarah handled the introductions with, "Admiral Chegwidden, my husband Lt. Colonel Frank Mackenzie, US Army and our children Chloe and Jeremy."

AJ admired the "I was there" ribbons on Frank's tunic, including the Combat Infantry Badge (CIB) along with the Bronze Star and the Purple Heart. AJ then shook Chloe's and then Jeremy's hands. He pointed to the chairs in front of his desk and the sofa saying, "Have a seat and relax. I'm sure you had a hard time getting through the snow."

"Pleased to meet you and thank you sir, and yes it was a little rough with the storm and all. Military aircraft, even an Evergreen Airways 707, aren't known for their amenities," Frank said in greeting.

"When did you get in colonel?" AJ asked.

"The flight the children and I were on landed at Andrews from Travis Air Base a couple of hours ago. The hardest part was the cab ride here," Frank replied with a smile.

"So if you flew into Andrews, then maybe they're not grounding their flights. Excuse me a second please," AJ said picking up the phone. When the connection was made he said, "Lt. Roberts check with Andrews. Major Mackenzie's family just flew into there."

He hung up the phone and said, "Well I'm very glad to finally meet you and your children colonel. When Major Mackenzie was first assigned here in January '97, she couldn't show me enough photos of you and the children. Still she hasn't told me how you two met," AJ said pleasantly.

"Well we all grew up together in LaJolla, California. While Harm went to Annapolis, I went onto West Point. Two years later when her twin sister Diane followed Harm, Sarah followed me to the Point. We got married a month after she graduated and she went into the Marines in 1988," Frank explained proudly.

"Wait a minute did you say Harm, as in Lt. Commander Rabb?" AJ asked incredulously.

"Uh yes sir he did. Harm is my half brother," Sarah explained bewildered. She added almost fearfully, "Sir that information is in my file. I wasn't trying to conceal it. You did sign off on the change I made to my Page 2 naming Harm as my emergency contact here in Washington."

AJ softened and sounded somewhat embarrassed as he replied, "Don't worry about it major. It just took me by surprise that's all. I just didn't make the connection when I first read your file. If I recall correctly, it stated that your maiden name was Burnett not Rabb. I didn't read further past the line that had Rabb as an emergency contact after your husband. Besides there is no regulation that prohibits siblings from serving in the same land based, non-combat billet in CONUS." He finished with a grin, "It's no wonder you two get along so well, at least as well as a brother and sister could."

"Well our mother Patricia is the same, but my father is Frank Burnett. Harm's dad, Harm Sr. was a Navy pilot. He was shot down over Vietnam on Christmas Eve 1965 when Harm was an infant. He's buried in Arlington. We've visited his grave every year on Christmas Eve since I've been here. We were going today, but it's snowing a bit too hard," Sarah explained.

"That's nice major, so tell me about the children here," AJ requested.

"Well Chloe is eight, she'll be nine next February and Jeremy is three and he'll be four next June," Frank explained.

"I had Chloe in 1990, during the second year I was assigned to Japan. That was my first posting after graduation. I had Jeremy while I was in NIS-Pearl Harbor in 1995," Sarah said picking up the story.

"And what do you do for the Army colonel?" AJ asked Frank.

Frank answered, "After receiving my CIB and Purple Heart in Kosovo in 94 sir, I went into CID. For the past three years I was assigned at Fort Shafter Honolulu. It was our first time living together. We were there for a little over two years while Sarah was doing legal and investigative work in NIS before she received her orders to here."

Just as Frank finished, there was a knock on the office door and Bud Roberts stuck his head in and said, "Admiral, I got you on a flight to Italy out of Andrews. It's leaving in ninety minutes sir."

"In that case I think I better get ready to go," AJ said getting up. On his way from behind his desk he stepped on the remote control he stashed at his feet and the robot he had confiscated from Bud trundled out from behind his desk.

Sarah and Frank smiled while Chloe giggled and Jeremy said, "Oh can I have him?"

Smiling in semi-embarrassment AJ bent and picked up the robot and the remote and gave them to the boy.

Sarah and Frank barely suppressed their amusement as they got up. Frank said to Jeremy, "Say 'thank you' son!"

"Thank you sir," Jeremy said taking the robot and shaking AJ's hand.

"You're welcome Jeremy and have a Merry Christmas," AJ said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas to you to sir and have a good flight," Frank said for his family shaking AJ's hand.

"You to Colonel, Major," AJ said shaking their hands.

The Mackenzies ushered their children out in front of them as AJ got ready to leave again.

As they exited AJ's office Harm was coming into the bullpen from the conference room. Upon seeing the Mackenzie family he went up to them saying, "So did you succeed in surprising her Frank?"

"Sure did," Frank said smiling and shaking his hand.

As Harm bent to greet his niece and nephew with kisses, Sarah playfully punched her brother on his shoulder saying, "You creep, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well Frank out ranks me," Harm said cheekily. He and Frank smiled at Sarah's feigned expense.

Frank asked Sarah, "Is Diane joining us today?"

"Yeah I spoke to her this morning. She and her family are leaving Arlington now to meet us at the Florida Ave. house." Sarah explained.

Then she asked Harm, "So how is your case going?"

"I can get it dismissed. The Lt. Commander wasn't drunk. Let me go to my office and make a few calls," Harm replied.

"Okay let me get Frank and the children down to the commissary to get some food into them," Sarah said.

While Sarah and her family were getting a bite to eat, Harm was busy working the phones. He was lucky that he got the convening authority for Jennifer's case to drop the charges against her. Jennifer's CO was the Administrator of Bethesda one Navy Captain Alfred Lansdale. Harm had found out that he lowered the boom on Jennifer as soon as he heard she was arrested on the "suspicion" of DWI, long before he found out that her breath alcohol level was far below the legal limit. After Harm informed him of the evidence, Lansdale agreed to drop the charge. The only snag was that because of the late hour, and the fact that the judiciary had also left early because of the storm, Jennifer's charges could not be legally dismissed until after the holiday.

After getting off the phone Harm was happily striding back toward the conference room to give Jennifer the good news. When he opened the door he said, "Well Dr. Coates I was able to convince the convening authority, Captain Lansdale, to drop the charges. You are released on your own recognizance. We just have to wait until the 26th to have a judge formally dismiss the charges."

"Oh thank you commander that is good news," Jennifer practically gushed with relief.

Seeing that she wasn't wearing any ring(s) on her left hand, Harm seized the opportunity and asked, "Uhm, now that you aren't going to the brig, do you have any plans for the holiday?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 3**_

From Chapter 2: Seeing that Jennifer wasn't wearing any ring(s) on her left hand, Harm seized the opportunity and asked, "Uhm, now that you aren't going to the brig, do you have any plans for the holiday?"

Christmas Eve 1998

1630 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Jennifer Coates was surprised by the question. Then again she saw the look on Harm's face when she turned from the window at his greeting. She had never seen any other man look at her quite like that. So against her better instincts she replied, "I was going to spend the evening alone, but I'm open for any suggestions."

Harm was at first surprised and then delighted as he replied, "My sisters and I usually spend this evening together. You're welcome to join us."

Jen smiled at that and said, "I would be delighted." Inwardly she was thinking, 'At least I'll feel safe and I can get a feel for what he has in mind.'

"Great, can I offer you a ride anywhere? I saw in the incident report that your car needed to be towed away."

"Yes I'd like that. We can go to my apartment where I can get changed out of my uniform and then we can go where you'll meet your sisters."

"Terrific, let's go to my office first so I can get squared away and then we can leave."

At that Harm let Jen precede him out the door. Very soon after that they were ready to leave. As they all got on the elevator with the Roberts and AJ, Harm introduced Jen to everyone, especially Sarah and her family.

Seeing that the Roberts were dressed as Santa's elves and carrying a sack full of toys, Jen asked, "Where are you giving out the toys?"

"At the Children's Ward at George Washington University Hospital at their annual Christmas party," Harriet replied.

They all separated at the parking lot. Sarah bundled her family into her Jeep Cherokee, while Harm took Jen with him in his Lexus SUV.

As she buckled herself in Jen commented, "I would have thought that a fighter pilot like you would be driving a cherry red Corvette."

To her surprise Harm smiled as he replied, "I do, just not on days like this. Right now it's in the garage at my house. I take it out when the snow is cleared away."

"That makes sense," Jen said. Inwardly she thought, 'This guy does not take unnecessary chances.'

20 minutes later

Capitol Apartments

Georgetown, DC, NW

Soon they arrived at Jen's apartment. Harm asked, "Would you like me to wait here?"

"No come on up. No sense waiting in the cold," Jen replied.

While Jen went into her bedroom suite to change and freshen up, Harm waited in the living room. He picked up a few magazines from the coffee table to read. He was happy as well as surprised to see that there was a "Sports Illustrated" magazine there and with her name on the cover as the subscriber. He looked around and didn't see any signs of another man either living there or having visited.

When Jen came out from the bedroom Harm stared at her just like he did in the conference room. She was wearing a charcoal gray skirt that came down to just below her kneecaps with calf high shiny black leather high-heeled boots. Her top was a bright red cowl necked sweater that clung to her body to show her fabulous figure. She had let her hair down from the regulation French braid so that it fell to just below her shoulder blades.

To Harm's eyes, she was a goddess.

Jen smiled at his stare, happy that such a handsome man liked what he saw. She went over and using her index finger pushed his chin up to close his mouth. Giving into an impulse, she kissed his right cheek. She went to rub off the lipstick there, but Harm stopped her.

"No you'll ruin it," he said in a whisper.

When Jen smiled at that he was totally bewitched. He had the wherewithal to ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

She stood within inches of him as she answered, "It seemed the thing to do. You saved me from the brig after all."

Falling further down the well Harm asked, "Would you mind if I returned the gesture."

"No I wouldn't," Jen answered breathlessly as she moved closer to him.

Harm read her invitation correctly and locked his lips with hers in a kiss that started out tentative and sweet but soon took on a life of its own. Before he let it go too far, the little voice inside his head told him, 'You gotta get going. You're moving too fast. Do this right.' At that he reluctantly broke the kiss.

As he looked into Jen's eyes he saw dismay at his ending the kiss. He smiled and said, "I'd like to continue this, but we are going to meet my sisters and I'd like to get to know you a bit before we go too far, if you're willing that is."

"Oh yeah I'm willing and you're right. Let's go on a few dates first," Jen said sincerely.

Harm smiled his brightest smile as he said, "I like the sound of that. Shall we go on our first one then, Miss Coates?"

"Lead on Mr. Rabb," Jen said smiling just as brightly.

Harm helped her on with her coat and they walked out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Christmas Eve 1998

1945 Local Time

Rabb-Mackenzie Residence

Florida Ave., DC, NW

When they got into the car Jen turned to Harm and saw that her SWAK mark was still on his cheek. She reached for a tissue and wiping it away said, "As much as you want to keep it, I don't want to give your sisters' the wrong impression." She gave him another tissue and added, "Wipe your lips; my lipstick shade doesn't look good on you."

"Whatever you say," Harm said in happy compliance.

Harm pulled up to the house and parked his Lexus behind Sarah's Cherokee. They got out and went into the house through the back door. They met Sarah on their way through the kitchen.

Harm told Jen, "Jen give me a couple of minutes to change out of my uniform. Sarah be nice, no interrogation."

"Oh Harm, you take all the fun out of my life," Sarah said in a mock whine.

"Well at least don't strap Jen to the rack in the basement," Harm joked.

"Shoot, I just oiled it thinking I'd be using it tonight," Sarah said glumly.

Jen smiled at the comical familial exchange.

As soon as Harm disappeared up the stairs Sarah turned to Jen and said, "Sit, sit make yourself comfortable. It's not me you have to worry about, but our mother. She's gonna want to know everything."

Jen smiled sweetly and said, "Well she'll be glad to hear that I'm a doctor. I can cut your chest open, take out your heart, do a few adjustments and put it back in like nothing happened."

Sarah smiled and said, "I'm sure that goes over well at parties."

"Oh yeah it does, especially at Halloween." Jen replied.

The two then shared a good laugh, both knowing that as strong women, they were getting along well so far. There was just one thing that needed to be said.

Sarah took a deep breath before she began, "Jen I'm going to say this and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I love my brother very much. I've seen him go through relationships that just ended badly for him. Each of those women could not accept that even though he is a lawyer, he still, on occasion, flies Tomcats for the Navy."

"Why did he leave flying and change his designator to JAG?" Jen asked.

"During the Gulf War while serving on the carrier Patrick Henry, he had a problem with his eyes from some sort of infection that caused sudden onset night blindness. Because of that he had a ramp strike. His RIO was killed in the crash. Harm was in traction for six months in the hospital with two broken legs and a messed up back. After that it took him that long to learn to walk again. He was hell to be with. On top of that the woman he was seeing at the time just bailed on him. Her name was Jordan and she thought that since he couldn't see to fly anymore she didn't want to be with him, as they wouldn't be traveling the world. "

"Oh my, she sounds like those tramps on that Richard Gere movie, An Officer & A Gentleman.," Jen exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what Diane and I thought. Well he passed his physical review board with the exception of his eyes. Because of that he was only allowed to fly during the day. With that restriction he was at a loss as to what he could do to stay in the Navy. So our sister Diane and I suggested he join me at Duke Law school. He had already taken and passed his LSATs right after he graduated Annapolis because he did have a plan to go into law school after he decided that he had enough of flying."

Jen said, "Wow some story. He's lucky he has you and Diane to support him, but you mentioned more than one relationship."

"Yeah there was Annie. She knew Harm from when he was at Annapolis. She married his roommate, Luke Pendry. Luke was killed in a mishap that Harm went to investigate. Well Annie gravitated to Harm for comfort. They dated until Harm went to his semi-annual flight qualifications. That's when she gave him an ultimatum, her or flying. He couldn't have both."

"What a bitch," Jen said derisively.

"Yeah, Diane and I said the same thing. Anyway Harm has lived practically like a monk since then. And now we come to you. I saw the look in his eyes when he introduced you to us in the elevator and I'm happy for it. So as his sister I don't want to interfere, but please whatever you do, please don't hurt him," Sarah pleaded.

Jen smiled and said, "Don't worry it's still new to me and after hearing his story I see that he and I have something in common. Later on I'll tell you and him about the crap I had to go through just too graduate high school and get into college then onto medical school."

"Can't wait to hear it," Harm said coming down the stairs into the kitchen. He said to Sarah, "Frank is still getting Chloe and Jeremy settled. While I was upstairs I saw from my bedroom window that Diane pulled up. I'm going out to help her in." With that Harm walked through to the front of the house.

"Help her in?" Jen asked as she got up with Sarah to go into the beautifully decorated for Christmas living room.

"You'll see," Sarah said reassuringly.

Harm put on the leather flight jacket he left hanging by the front door and went outside. He went to the side of the Chrysler Town and Country that was parked at the front end of the driveway. The passenger door was opened and a woman with long dark hair that was sticking out of the bottom of a white wool cap smiled at him. The driver of the van came around from the driver's side. He was a fit and burly man of about Harm's age with a dark goatee and a dark crew cut.

"Hey Harm how's it going?" he asked shaking his hand.

"Fine Matt how about you?" Harm returned the grip with a smile.

"Oh you know NCIS keeps me busy," Matt replied. He then leaned into the cab and placed one hand under her knees and the other across the back of her shoulders and asked, "Ready to go sweetie?"

"I'm always ready for you darling," she said as Matt picked her up. He turned and carried her through the snow and into the house.

Harm went around and lifted the tailgate and took a wheelchair out of the back of the van. He carried it into the house and set it up just inside the entrance foyer.

Matt settled the woman down into the wheelchair and then went back outside. She took off her cap and shook her hair out.

Harm bent down and gave her kiss saying, "Merry Christmas Di."

"Merry Christmas Harm," Diane returned the kiss and then held her brother in a tight embrace for a bit.

Just then two children came into the house in front of Matt. One was a girl of about eight years the other was a boy of about five years. Matt was carrying another, a toddler of about 15 months. The toddler was dressed in a pink snowsuit, indicating that she was a girl.

Matt said to Diane, "Let me take Jason and Patty upstairs to put their coats away and dry the snow off. Then I'll change Melissa. Her diaper smells a bit ripe."

"Okay sweetie," Diane said lifting her head to receive his kiss.

Harm helped Diane take her coat off and then wheeled her into the living room. That's when she saw Jen. They both looked at each other in complete surprise.

"Dr. Coates?" Diane said offering her hand with a smile.

"Yes Diane, it's nice to see you away from the hospital," Jen said shaking her hand and returning the smile.

"You two know each other," Sarah asked.

Turning to Sarah and Harm she explained, "Dr. Coates is the surgeon that put me back together when Holbarth shot me last October,' Diane explained.

"Oh wow I didn't make the connection when I read your name this morning," Harm said.

"Either did I when Harm introduced us," Sarah said.

"I thought you may have been related to Diane when I first saw your face, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't see you while Diane was in the hospital," Jen said.

"When Diane was shot, Harm and I were in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean trying to keep two American and Russian destroyer captains from killing each other. We were notified about the shooting a week after it happened. When we got back to the states two weeks after that, the first time we saw Diane was after she had already been transferred to a sub-acute rehab facility. Admiral Chegwidden told us that Diane and her roommate Sarah Williams brought sexual harassment charges against a Commander Holbarth who was the Executive Officer on the carrier Seahawk while Diane was serving on her. Holbarth shot her twice in the back as she was leaving the courtroom after testifying against him," Sarah said.

"The JAGMAN investigation into the shooting found that the bitch who defended Holbarth, Commander Allison Krennick, was the one who smuggled in the .22 gun he shot Diane with. Krennick knew Holbarth from when they graduated Annapolis together. Also she was sleeping with him all during the time she was trying his case. She was convicted of conspiracy to commit murder and sentenced to life in Leavenworth," Harm finished bitterly.

"Well I remember when I operated on Diane I removed a bullet lodged near her right kidney and another one lodged between two lower vertebrae, just about touching the spinal cord. Thankfully the bullet hadn't severed it, but it caused a bruising trauma there, which caused her temporary paralysis. If the bullet had been a .38 or larger, she might have died or been permanently paralyzed," Jen explained. She then asked, "What happened to the commander, what was his name, Holbarth?"

"That day he was brought into Georgetown Hospital DOA because he was shot and killed by the Marine courtroom guards," Sarah replied.

So how are you doing Diane?" Jen asked.

"I'm doing well Dr. Coates, rehab agrees with me," Diane replied moving her legs and arms.

"I'm very glad to see that and call me Jen. Your brother Harm brought me here as his date. We just met this afternoon," she said with a warm smile.

"Wow, he works fast," Diane joked.

Jen laughed and said with a twinkle, "Well then I don't have to worry about meeting your mom, because we talked almost every day during Diane's stay at Bethesda. In between asking about Diane and her prognosis, she asked me if I wanted to meet her son the lawyer. She was too preoccupied to give me your name or tell me that you were in the Navy."

"That sounds like mom," Harm said with a laugh.

Jen asked, "Is she in town for the holiday?"

"No not yet. She and dad are arriving from California tonight," Sarah answered. She asked, "Why?"

"Because then I'd have to say it was her intervening with fate. If she were in town, I would think she was the one who iced up the road outside Bethesda which caused me to crash and then be brought up on charges that her son, the lawyer, would have to defend me against." Jen said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed along with her. Harm was filled with a warm glow knowing that as the doctor who saved their sister's life, gave Sarah and Diane, and very soon their mother, a very good reason to love and immediately accept Jen into the family.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Christmas Eve 1998

2045 Hours Local Time

Rabb-Mackenzie Residence

Florida Ave., DC-NW

During the conversation Frank came down with Chloe and Jeremy in tow. He was soon followed by Matt with his and Diane's three children. When Matt saw Jen sitting and chatting with Diane and Harm, he had the same reaction at seeing her as Diane did.

"Dr. Coates, Merry Christmas," Matt stepping forward and offering his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Agent Schonke and it's Jen please," Jen said taking his hand.

"What brings you here? And it's Matt as well." Matt asked.

"I'm Harm's date Matt," Jen said grinning merrily.

Matt looked at Harm then at Jen and back again to Harm and said, "It's about freaking time. Wait until Trish hears about this."

"Wait until I hear about what?" a woman's voice said from archway between the dining and living rooms.

All the adults in the living room, except for Jen, turned and exclaimed, "Mom, Dad!", while the kids exclaimed "Grandma, Grandpa" to the older couple standing there with Sarah. They had come through the back door with their luggage. The children ran and completely inundated their grandparents. The adults waited for the children to finish before they too gave their greetings.

When the children had settled down, Trish and Frank Burnett took their coats off and joined the other adults.

Harm stepped into the breach and taking Jen's hand stood with her before Trish and Frank saying, "Mom, Dad I think you remember Dr. Jennifer Coates from Bethesda."

To Jen's surprise, Trish moved forward and engulfed Jen in a loving hug. Jen could only hug her back. In the closeness of the embrace, Trish whispered to her, "This is for two things. First, thank you for saving my daughter Diane and second, thank you for finally meeting my son the lawyer."

"You're welcome," Jen returned as she hugged Trish back.

As Sarah's Frank and Matt put the grandparents' luggage in the Schonke's mini-van, Trish and Frank sat down to get reacquainted with their family and the newest guest.

Trish got right to it by asking, "So Jennifer when we last met I was more concerned with Diane's condition to even ask about you."

Sarah was sitting next Jen on the couch. She bent to Jen's ear and whispered, "Here comes the interrogation."

"You hush Sarah," Trish said to her older daughter.

Jen smiled and said, "I'd just as well get this out of the way." Turning to face Trish, but addressing everyone present Jen began her story. "When Sarah told me about the hard time Harm's had with his flying I told her that I'd share my story."

Jen paused and took a breath as if to gather her courage and then she began. "The first time I was inspired to become a doctor was when I was fifteen. That's when my Mom died from injuries she sustained when a drunk driver t-boned the driver's side of her car while she was sitting there waiting for me. I saw it happen as I was coming across the field from soccer practice."

"Oh my God that's awful," Trish said.

"That's not the worst part. We lived in western Maryland and the only thing that our local hospital could do was try to stabilize her with transfusions before they could transport her to a level one trauma center 30 miles away. I went there with her in the ambulance. When they took her into the center the nurses made me wait outside. They tried to do all they could, but she didn't make it. I'll never forget when the nurse came out to tell me all she said was, 'We tried everything, but she's gone. The doctors told me that the collision had totally exploded her aorta. There was nothing anyone could have done."

"Where was your father?" Harm asked.

"Well when I called him from the soccer field he said he was in his church rehearsing his sermon for Sunday and he said he would meet me at the hospital," Jen said derisively.

Everyone could see that there was more to it than that, but they kept still and waited for Jen to tell the whole story.

"What was he a preacher?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, a Baptist, but the only three things he cared about were the father, son and the Holy Ghost."

"A real fire and brimstone one huh," Harm commented.

Jen nodded and continued, "Well it was hours after Mom died that daddy finally came to the trauma center. All he did was positively identify her, signed the papers, collected her personal things and dragged me home. The congregation chipped in for a nice funeral which daddy presided over. The only thing was that in his eulogy he was totally nasty."

"How so?" Trish asked.

"Well instead of celebrating her life, she accused her of the sin of pride, coveting riches of the flesh, not of the spirit and so on. He came just short of saying that she deserved to die," Jen said now crying a bit.

"You can stop dear," Trish offered.

"No I want to get this off my chest," Jen insisted. Taking a deep breath and dabbing at her eyes she continued, "Shortly after the funeral he bought new clothes, a new car, new vestments and so forth."

"Where did he get the money?" Harm asked.

"From Mom's insurance policy, it paid $150,000 and from her savings which was in the neighborhood of another $250,000," Jen answered.

"Wow how much of that did you see?" Matt asked.

"Not a damn penny," Jen answered.

"What did he do with it? Why didn't he tell you about it?" Sarah asked horrified.

"To explain I have to go back to when Mom died. Among her things was the key to a safety deposit box. That's where she kept her will and the passbook to her savings account. He ripped up the will and started digging into her accounts. You see he never liked that to make ends meet; my mother had a job as a real estate broker. She sold a lot of houses and made a lot of money in commissions. She helped daddy pay the bills, made sure we had a nice house, I had nice things, went to a nice private school, paid for my sports participation and so on. Whatever she didn't spend on the family, she socked away. She never let my father have control of it. I think she knew that daddy wouldn't spend it like he should have."

"Your Mom was a smart woman," Frank Mackenzie said.

"Yes she was. So after daddy went through Mom's money he started dipping into the collection plate money. You see his congregation was very small and the church was just an abandoned VFW Hall. He promised them a real church if they contributed regularly. Unfortunately for him he didn't deliver. So some of the elders of the congregation got angry and started to wonder why after a few years of collections and fund raisers, they were still in the VFW and not in the real church he had promised to build. All they saw was that he was driving the new car and wearing the nice clothes. So they called an auditor from the National Baptist Council to examine his books.

"What did they find?" Matt asked.

"They found that he was a degenerate gambler. That's what he was doing when I called to tell him of the accident. He lied when he said he was at the church. He was at a poker game. He only left after he was tapped out and the other players wouldn't give him any credit. After he used up the insurance and Mom's savings he started using the church funds for gambling."

"Oh boy," Harm said.

"Yeah, oh boy is right. His excuse for the gambling was that he was trying to double what was the congregation was giving him, but he hit a bad streak. The thing is it was a 'years long' bad streak. The council called the FBI and now he's in prison for fraud and embezzlement." Jen said.

"What about your mother's will?" Diane asked.

"That's the other thing. My father cheated me out what was rightfully mine. Before she died he never knew how much money Mom put in the bank. I only found out about the will when Mom's lawyer came to me during daddy's trial. He asked me about what happened to the money my Mom left me. I told him that I never knew Mom's will even existed. He showed me a copy which stated that I was to get 80% of the money in her account and use it to pay for college. When I confronted daddy with that, he told me that I was an ungrateful daughter and that whatever money his wife made was his by right anyway."

"What did you do?" Diane asked.

"I slapped him and walked out of the interview room. After that he went to prison. So since I was only 16 at the time, the state put me in a foster home. They were nice people but they also had ten other foster kids to care for. I got out of there as soon as I turned eighteen and graduated high school and enlisted in the Navy with an MOS of medical technician."

"How long after that did you decide to become an officer?" Sarah asked.

"A year, that's when my monitor told me of the college programs that the Navy offered. So since I graduated high school with high marks, I enrolled in at the University of Maryland. I majored in pre-med, graduated Summa Cum Laude and after Navy OCS I went onto medical school. After I interned and did my residency at Johns Hopkins in Baltimore, the Navy assigned me to Bethesda. I swore that no one was going to die on my watch like my mother did," Jen said finishing her tail.

"Well dear we're glad that your path brought you to us," Trish said.

"Thank you Mrs. Burnett," Jen said with a watery smile. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"You're welcome dear," Trish responded. Inwardly she hoped that she would have the opportunity to ask Jen to call her Trish or better yet mom. She sighed hoping that day would come soon.

Christmas Day 1998

0115 Local time

Jen's Apartment

Georgetown, NW

After the family enjoyed the Christmas Eve dinner, the Burnetts went to stay over at the Schonkes, while Sarah and Frank and their children settled in for the night in preparation for Santa's visit. They all agreed to meet at the Schonkes local Catholic parish for 1230 Christmas Mass.

On their way back to Jen's apartment Harm asked her, "Would you like me to pick you up later so you can come to mass with us?"

Jen smiled as she answered, "I'd like that. I haven't been to any type of church since my Mom's funeral. I always wondered why a loving God could feel that way about a kind women like my mom. But I realized that my father's interpretation was totally based on his jealousy of my mother holding back from him."

"You'll see that we Catholics aren't as unforgiving as your father," Harm said.

"That's good to hear," Jen replied.

"So I'll pick you up at 1100. That will give us time to meet everyone for the 12:30 mass. After mass we're going to Diane and Matt's for Christmas dinner," Harm said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jen said smiling.

When they got to Jen's door, she unlocked it and looked back at Harm she stood still for a moment as if to gauge what he would do.

Harm saw the look of longing in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Seeing this Jen turned her head and intercepted his lips with her own. Their kiss lasted for a little bit. The broke it off by mutual agreement.

As Harm cupped her cheeks, he said, "See you tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Jen said. She backed in and as she closed her door kept her eye on Harm until it was shut.

Harm gathered himself and practically skipped down the hall.

In her apartment Jennifer Coates did her own happy dance.

January 31, 1998

New Year's Eve Navy Ball

Willard Hotel Ballroom

Harm spent every evening of the week between Christmas and New Years with Jen. She agreed to go with him to the New Year's Eve Ball that the Navy had at the Willard. Sarah had taken Jen to her favorite dress shop to help buy her gown. They sat at the same table with the Roberts, Mackenzies and Schonkes. Diane was still in the wheelchair.

Jen looked fetching in the strapless deep violet gown that what James Bond once referred to as tight in all the right places. The skirt was slit up her left side almost to her hip, with a décolletage that amply showed her cleavage and clung to her in the way that accentuated her Lamborghini like curves.

CIA Agent Clayton Webb was also at the ball. Webb had been intrigued as who Harm's date was. Like a few people in DC he had no clue of Harm and Sarah's true relationship, thinking that they were an item waiting to happen. Being inherently nosey he abandoned his date and went over to the table try and find out what he could about Jen. As he got closer to the table he ignored the looks of disgust that the JAG staff threw his way.

He boldly went where no one had gone before when he asked Harm, "May I steal your date for a dance?"

Before Harm could reply, Jen said in her operating room command tone, "No thank you sir. I only dance with men that I know." She waved her hands indicating the men at the table. Then she nonchalantly turned her back to Webb and took hold of Frank's hand saying, "Frank, I haven't danced with you yet."

"Well we'll remedy that right now," Frank gallantly said as he got up to escort her to the dance floor. Harm and Sarah looked on bemusedly, delighted in Webb's discomfiture.

Webb took a breath and was going to say something when Matt Schonke, in his own blunt/take no prisoners way put his arm across Webb's shoulder saying, "Clayton my boy why don't we go get a drink," and walked him away from the table.

As they danced Jen asked Frank, "Who was that rude man?"

"That is Under Secretary of State Clayton Webb, or that's his known title. He is actually a CIA agent, and not a very good one at that," Frank said.

"Really, how do you and everyone at JAG know him?" Jen asked.

"He has the tendency to mine the military services to use people to work with him on his FUBAR operations. He's had Harm and Sarah work with him twice," Frank explained.

Jen knew what FUBAR stood for as she asked, "How does he get away with it?"

"He goes to the either branches' secretaries and cons him into ordering them to go along for the good of "National Security'. The thing is he lies about the true nature of the mission or omits pertinent facts."

"Really?"

"Take the first time last May. Sarah told me that Webb had them go to Russia to find some MIAs that the Soviets allegedly took to Russia during Vietnam. He told them that they had to go to some remote part of Russia called Berloyka to meet some Russian agent named Sokol who was going to help them track the prisoners' remains. So he gave them funds to buy a check ride on a MIG. Well about an hour after they took off, they were shot down."

"Oh my!"

"Yeah, fortunately they were able to eject before the missiles hit. Their plane went down into Lake Uchenskoya as they landed in the forest surrounding the lake. They were missing for three days. A gypsy brother and sister took them in and helped them get to a rail station where they boarded the train back to Moscow."

"Well that was fortunate," Jen commented.

"That's not the full story though. Turns out that Webb only used them as a decoy. What he was really doing was working with the Russian Security Service to help stop a sale of nuclear warheads to the Russian mafia. While Harm and Sarah were making their way back to Moscow, he and the security service swooped in and took down the mafia people when they showed up to buy the missiles."

"What a bastard!"

"You're telling me. And then last September he got them caught up in the hostage situation in the Sudanese Embassy. Because Harm once flew a check ride in a Tomcat with the Sudanese Ambassador, Webb had the SECNAV "order them to volunteer" to go to the party that the ambassador was throwing to find a kidnapped official. What he held back was that the ambassador himself had kidnapped the official and had also stolen a vial of the Ebola virus."

"Yes I saw that on TV. They helped save the day as I recall. Still I didn't see that any Ebola was involved," Jen said.

"Well that was omitted from the press," Frank explained.

"Why did Webb go to JAG to recruit Sarah and Harm?" Jen asked.

"I think he has a crush on my wife and thinks he can steal her away from Harm," Frank said flippantly.

Jen laughed at that as she asked, "Tell me Frank why does everyone tell me that they didn't know Harm and Sarah are brother and sister?"

"Well they are both very private people. They never talk about each other and only tell other people what they need to know. They feel whatever relationships they are in, are no one's business but their own. They've always been like that. I for one am glad about," Frank explained.

"So Webb doesn't even know that you and Sarah are married?" Jen asked.

"That's right and that's the way we like to keep it. That way, no one can use either of us, or any of our loved ones, as leverage to get the other to do what they want. When she was assigned to JAG Headquarters I felt very secure that Sarah was working with Harm. I know that he would watch her back and keep her from getting hurt. Also I knew she would do the same for Harm," Frank said.

"So how should I deal with Mr. Webb if he comes inquiring about me?" Jen ask.

"I suggest you let Harm handle him and stay as far away from Mr. Webb as possible," Frank replied.

"Frank, you don't have to twist my arm," Jen assured him.

For the rest of the evening Jen enjoyed dancing with Matt, Harm and even Bud Roberts. Though that dance was very short as Bud proved that he had two left feet and tortured Jen's poor toes the whole time they were out on the dance floor.

At the stroke of midnight the couples found each other's spouses/dates to share the first kiss of 1999. Harm told Jen, "You know this is the first time in a long time that I've ever been able to kiss **'_my girl'_** for New Years."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Jen sultry asked, "So I'm your girl now? Does that mean that you're _**'my man'**_?"

"Yes it does and I'm in this for the long haul," Harm declared.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Jen said before they welcomed the New Year with a long and heartfelt kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 6**_

February 9, 1999

2030 Local Time

Jen's Apartment

After the holidays Harm was showing up to work every day earlier than his sister Sarah which before the holiday was a rarity. He was pleasant as all get out with the staff. Even Admiral Chegwidden noticed. After one staff meeting he asked Sarah to stay behind and asked her, "What's with your brother?"

"I don't know what you mean sir," Sarah answered.

AJ replied, "He's chipper, efficient. I have never seen him get rid of paper work so fast. He's coming in early and leaving on time. What's going on?"

"Sir you'd have to ask him," Sarah replied with a smile. She wasn't going to tell her CO that she believed that her brother was in love.

"Well whatever it is, tell him to keep it up. I've haven't seen the office run this well in a long time," AJ grunted seeing he wasn't going to get a straight answer from Sarah.

If it wasn't apparent to AJ it was apparent to Harriet. She told Bud one day, "Commander Rabb looks like a man in love."

And indeed he was. Things with Jen had moved along to both their satisfaction. There were the inevitable conflicts with weekend duty assignments, work schedules, Harm's trips out of the area on cases and so forth. If they weren't planning to meet at the end of the workdays or on the weekends, they both found time at the end of each day to connect with each other even if it was just a phone call.

Now he finally had an evening alone with Jen. Being that Frank and Sarah were still living in the house, they went to Jen's apartment for their alone time.

At the moment Jen was sitting on Harm's lap as they were making out like teenagers. They had just gotten to unbuttoning each other's shirt when Harm's cell phone rang.

As Harm turned his head toward his jacket where he left it, Jen groaned in frustration as she said, "Oh Harm let it ring."

"But it could be work," Harm said as Jen was laying kisses along his neck.

"You said Sarah has the on call duty tonight," Jen said, not letting up.

"But what if it's the family," Harm protested halfheartedly one more time.

Jen's answer was her continuing to lay kisses all over his face. In between her kisses she said, "I *gave *Sarah and Diane* my number. You *know *we* love* to *shop *together. If* it's* important, they'll* call* back."

"Yeah I suppose," Harm said as he resumed his ministrations on Jen's clothing.

Just as Harm was about to unbutton her jeans Jen stopped him. With a look of longing in her eyes, she asked, "Are you sure Harm?"

"Only if you want it," Harm replied.

"Oh I do. It's just I haven't been with a man since one time in college, and then it was very quick and unsatisfying and he left me knowing that I was just one more notch on his belt. If we do this I want 'US' to last."

Harm smiled understanding her distress. He said, "Jen I understand completely. It's been a while for me as well and I do want 'US' to last. Still if you're unsure or don't want to move this fast, I can wait. It won't make me love you any less."

Jen's eyes lit up as she asked, "Did you say 'love'?"

Harm blinked and realized that unknowingly to him he did let that word slip out. Then he smiled and said, "Yes I did say 'love'. I just realized that I love you. Not only do I love you, I love being with you, I want to enjoy all the nice things that come from being with you and loving you."

"Oh Harm you say the nicest things," Jen happily sobbed and laid a deep kiss on him.

As they kissed, Jen reached down to undo the top buttons of first his and then her jeans. Harm quickly got it that the answer was yes. Then she leaned back onto the couch and brought Harm with her. Harm smiled as they repositioned themselves to a position more conducive to making love. He stopped and asked, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

Jen kissed him and whispered against his mouth, "No I'm on the pill. It regulates my period."

"In that case, why don't we do this?" Harmon Rabb got up and with a flourish scooped Jennifer Coates off the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kicked out in delight. Jen's giggles trailed behind them as Harm carried her across the living room and into her bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Harm put Jen down and gave her a long, deep, slow kiss. The continued pushing each other's shirts off. When their shirts fell to the floor, Jen stepped away from Harm. Looking at him with smoldering eyes, she reached behind and unclasped her bra. She pulled the straps off her shoulders and the let the black lace cups slide down to reveal her gorgeous and generous breasts to her new lover. Then she unzipped her jeans and pushed them down along with her black lace panties to reveal her other treasure to him.

Harm stepped out of his own jeans and boxers. Jen was very glad to see that she had achieved the desired reaction from him.

They almost violently collided in their rush to fully feel each other. As they pressed skin to skin, Harm began raining kisses all over Jen's face. First he gently kissed each closed eye before he moved on to her jaw and then that place where her neck meets the shoulder.

Jen loved the feeling as his desire pressed against her belly. "I always wondered if I could do this to you," she whispered against his lips and pressed her belly more firmly against him.

"Oh Jen you have no idea. I've waited so long for you, and then on Christmas Eve, there you were, as if I asked Santa for you," Harm said as he continued to lay gentle kisses on her.

"Well now that you've unwrapped your present, isn't it about time you enjoyed it?" Jen teased returning his kisses with her own.

"Oh I intend to," Harm said with desire. With that they collapsed onto the bed to commence with their enjoyment.

Later on, after a couple of rounds of lovemaking, they were asleep in each others' arms, tangled up in the sheets.

February 10, 1999

0745 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Harm walked across the bullpen twirling his cover on his fingertips. He was whistling a cheerful song as he encountered his sister, Sarah as she came out of her office.

"Hey flyboy, you didn't come home last night."

"No I didn't," Harm said cryptically.

"Would a certain doctor be the reason for that?" Sarah asked coyly.

"Possibly," Harm answered. Before Sarah could respond Harm told her, "You know this weekend is Valentine's Day. I'm thinking of taking Jen up to Belleville to see Gram. I'm going to ask Gram to give me mom's first engagement ring."

At that Sarah stopped and standing on her tip toes, gave Harm a sweet kiss on his cheek. As she wiped her lipstick mark off she said to him as only a loving sister could, "I'm really happy for you Harm."

"Thanks sis. I'm really happy to. Jennifer is it for me," Harm told her.

"Oh Harm that's so great," Sarah said hugging him some more as she tried not cry tears of joy for her big brother.

Harm switched gears and said, "While I was with Jennifer last night, my phone rang. I ignored it but later when I checked it I found a missed call, but no message. When I dialed it, I got Clayton Webb's voice mail."

"Strange, what would he want with you again. I would think that after the admiral first broke his nose in Russia and then you doing it again at the embassy would have taught him a lesson," Sarah said.

"I don't know. I let Matt know, he's running it down," Harm answered.

"Good, Matt is in a better position to handle him that either you or I are. Stay as far away from Webb as possible," Sarah warned him.

"What are you two so happy about?" AJ said coming up behind them. The two siblings snapped to attention as AJ said, "As you were."

"Oh nothing sir just discussing some family matters," Harm answered.

"Well if it involves anything that includes the words save the date, Mr. Rabb, give us lots of notice," AJ said pleasantly. He overheard Harm say what he did about Jennifer, Valentine's Day and Grams ring.

"Aye sir," Harm and Sarah said in unison.

Switching his own gears, AJ asked, "And what's this about Webb calling you?"

"Well sir I didn't take the call last night. I only knew about it when I saw that his number was listed in my missed calls," Harm answered.

"Well take your sister's advice, stay away from him," AJ said.

"Aye sir," Harm acknowledged.

"Good see you at Staff Call at 0900," AJ said walking off.

1145 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

The rest of the morning went pretty much routinely until Matt Schonke showed up to knock on Harm's door.

"Hey Matt come on in." Harm said rising from his desk to offer his hand.

As Matt shook his hand he asked, "Where's Sarah?"

"Uh she went to the law library for a bit. Oh here she comes now," Harm said as he saw from over Matt's shoulder that Sarah had walked back into the bullpen.

Matt turned so that he could greet Sarah and then facing the two of them said, "I need to see you two as well as Chegwidden. I have some news that you need to hear."

"Okay let's go into his office now," Sarah said.

After they announced themselves with Tiner and entered AJ's office, Matt shook AJ's hand.

"Agent Schonke, now what is so damned important," AJ asked his curiosity piqued to the enth degree.

Matt sighed and without preamble he announced, "Clayton Webb is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 7**_

February 10, 1999

1145 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Matt sighed and without preamble he announced, "Clayton Webb is dead."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Our pathologist, Dr. Mallard or Ducky as he likes to be called, (Matt explained for AJ's benefit), positively identified his body this morning. Beside the DNA and the dental records, there was his face. He was caught in the explosion of a propane tank. Apparently when it happened, he had the left side of his face turned toward the blast. He looks like Two-Face," Matt explained.

"Oh my God," Sarah softly exclaimed.

"There's another thing," Matt said.

"What's that?" AJ asked impatiently.

Matt looked at him with a bit of his own impatience. As an NCIS agent, he wasn't intimidated by rank. Still he sighed as he went on.

"Clark Palmer is also dead," Matt began but Harm interrupted him.

"Wait a minute Clark Palmer? He's in Leavenworth for trying to kill our witness, by killing and then masquerading as his lawyer," Harm exclaimed as he motioned between him and his sister.

"Well he's in Ducky's morgue now. Again he's been positively identified with dental, DNA and facial recognition. It seems he was facing Webb when the tank blew up. He's got the "Two-Face" look as well, but he was burned his right side. When I heard Ducky identified Palmer, I called Leavenworth and arranged a video conference. The guy in Kansas is a phony. It seems that the DSD people swapped your Palmer with their Palmer," Matt explained.

"Well they won't be able to swap him again," Harm commented drolly.

"What was Webb doing?" Sarah asked.

"He was after a Japanese scientist named, Shoei Wakita who had been working on a superconductor. When Wakita found out that the Bradenhurst Corporation was the one funding the research, he disappeared with the prototype. When we checked Webb's cellphone, we found Wakita's number was more than a few of his received calls. Webb was apparently meeting him on the ship, but so was Palmer," Matt explained.

"Bradenhurst huh, aren't they the company that you and Bud infiltrated when one of their experimental aircraft collided with a Marine chopper at "29 Palms?" Sarah asked Harm.

"Yeah it was," Harm replied.

"Well that explains Palmer's involvement. Bradenhurst is probably still employing him and other ex DSD agents to do their dirty work," Sarah said.

"Where is Wakita now?" Harm asked.

"He's dead. His was also one of the bodies found with on the ship. He also died from the explosion. His body was totally charred as he was found closer to the tank that Palmer and Webb were. Also he had the superconductor on him. We handed it over to an FBI Agent named Candella," Matt replied.

"So what happened on the ship?" Sarah asked.

"Apparently there was gun fight and during the gun fight they didn't know that they were near the propane when they took cover. Someone's bullet missed and hit the tank hence the explosion," Matt finished explaining.

"Well we won't have Webb trying to raid our office for recruits in his FUBAR schemes anymore," AJ commented.

"Aye sir, let's hope no one else at the CIA gets the same ideas," Harm said.

"Amen brother of mine," Sarah said.

AJ dismissed the group saying, "It's close to lunch time, dismissed."

Harm and Sarah asked Matt if he wanted to join them, but he declined saying, "I have to run. I have to pick Diane up. She was evaluated this morning. She's been meeting her therapy goals and she's being discharged today from the rehab center and without the wheelchair. All she needs to use is one of those four-footed canes to steady herself."

"Oh that's so great Matt," Sarah happily exclaimed hugging her brother in law.

Just at that time Harm spotted Jen coming through the double doors of the bullpen.

"Hey gorgeous, what brings you here?" Harm said going up to her. They shared a quick kiss. Harm thought, 'Oh man she makes that uniform look good.' Jen was in her full Class-A Navy Blues.

"What I can't visit my boyfriend where he works and take him out to lunch on my day off?" Jen teased.

At Jen's mention of 'boyfriend', many females in the bullpen turned and then quietly hung their heads as they saw that the object of their lustful imaginations was taken.

"Coincidently Sarah and I were just about to go ourselves," Harm began but his sister interrupted.

"No you two go yourselves. I just remembered that I'm going to lunch with Carolyn Imes. We have to discuss the Simmons court martial," Sarah fibbed. She had no intention of being a third wheel with her brother. Besides she knew Harm wanted to ask Jen to go with him to Pennsylvania with him.

"Shall we go then," Harm said, crooking his arm for Jen to take.

"Yes we shall," Jen answered, appreciatively clasping her hands around his offered elbow.

They stopped by his office so that he could get his cover, then they went down to the parking lot. Jen was surprised to see that Harm was driving his Corvette. He opened the passenger door for her and held her hand to steady her as she lowered herself into the low riding car.

"I thought you only took this out in the spring?" Jen asked amused.

"Well Sarah and I are always fighting over who gets to drive it. Since this was the first nice day in a long time, I decided to take it out. I switched it after I left your apartment this morning. It used to be my father's, my biological father's. Before he went to Vietnam, he bought it after it had been through an accident. My mom said that he intended to restore it when he finished his last tour, but he was killed that Christmas Eve. So our father got it restored and gave it to me when I graduated high school. I had a ball driving it before I went to the Naval Academy. While I was at the academy, Sarah practically jumped into the driver's seat as soon as she got her driver's license."

Jen laughed at that and gave in to her curiosity as she commented, "I notice that you call Mr. Burnett 'our' father."

"Well he is. I didn't know my biological father, because he died when I was an infant. Growing up Frank was the only father I ever knew and he is a great father," Harm said sincerely. Jen could hear the love in his voice.

They arrived at the restaurant and Harm went around and opened the door for Jen. Just as he helped her getting in, he took her hand to ease her out of the car. She really appreciated that Harm treated her like a lady. So many men and boys that she dated before Harm just let her open her side of the car, didn't hold any door for her.

When they sat down and ordered their meal, Harm asked her, "Uhm you know you haven't met my grandmother, would you like to go up to Pennsylvania with me Saturday to meet her?"

"Sure, I don't have to work this weekend so I'd love to go," Jen answered.

"Great I can pick you up early, say 0700?" Harm asked.

"That sounds great. That way we can get up there and spend more time with your grandmother. Tell me about her, pleeease?" Jen asked.

Harm smiled at her exaggeration of please. "Well she's my dad's mom, not Frank's. She was the only grandparent Sarah, Diane and I ever knew growing up. We used to spend summers up at her farm in Belleville. I stayed there after my ramp strike. She is the one that encouraged me to restore my dad's Stearman biplane. I named it after her."

"What's your grandmother's name?"

"Sarah, mom named my sister after her. It was mom's way to keep her in the family after my dad was killed. You know Gram's husband was also a Navy pilot. He died in World War Two in the Pacific," Harm explained.

"So being a lawyer, you hope to break that tradition," Jen asked seriously.

"Well the ramp strike almost kept the tradition," Harm remarked.

"Do you miss flying?" Jen asked him.

"Only when I'm back on board a carrier, or see a jet, shaving in the morning, in my dreams, eating pizza, watching a movie, you know basically all the time," Harm answered somberly.

"Do you like being a lawyer?" Jen asked.

"Oh yeah I really enjoy being a lawyer. Sarah told me that she told you I always intended to be a lawyer when I wanted to walk away from flying. I just wish I was able to walk away on my own terms," Harm answered sincerely.

"If there was any way that your eyes could be fixed would you go back to flying?" Jen asked sincerely curious.

"If there were a chance that my eyes could be fixed, yes I would, at least long enough to get it out of my system and move on, on my own terms. I mean let's face it; I've been away from it for so long, I know that I don't have enough hours flying or enough traps. Guys ten years younger than me will be CAGs before I would," Harm answered sincerely. He fearfully asked her, "Would that make any difference in our relationship if I went back to flying?"

"No it would not. I never want you to ever think, 'What if' or feel deprived of something. I fell in love with the lawyer, but I also want you whole and complete. I want you to know that if there was any way I could help fix your eyes, I would do it. That way when you go back to flying, you can feel that you finally accomplished all your goals and only when you're ready, walk away from it on your own terms," Jen said sincerely.

"God I love you," Harm told her. Inwardly he knew that he was making the right decision to ask Gram for his mother's first engagement ring. He leaned over their table and gave her a long kiss. They were interrupted by the waitress' cough as she brought their order.

Saturday, February 13, 1999

0945 Local Time

Highway 322

On the way to Belleville, PA

As promised Harm was ready to drive to Belleville at 0700 sharp, but that was because that he spent the night at Jen's. They were lucky that they were able to get up at all as they spent the evening and well into the night in a long session of love making.

Harm had gone there straight from the office as he had packed his weekend bag the previous night. When he knocked, she peeked to ensure that he was alone in the hallway before she opened the door. Then she stepped back so that she was out of view from anyone who might come into the outer hallway.

When Harm opened the door he found Jen standing by her couch, dressed in the sexiest set of lingerie he had ever seen. Jen was wearing a bi-color, black & white lace bustier, with matching black lace panties garters holding up lace top black stockings and strappy sandals with four inch stiletto heels.

Seeing her in that state, Harm quickly closed and locked the door. He didn't waste any time in taking hold and kissing the daylights out of her.

After they came up for air, Jen stood back and slowly twirled around for Harm to admire her.

"You like?" Jen whispered huskily.

"Oh I like a lot!" Harm answered.

"Good follow me," Jen said taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

When they got in there she went up to Harm, kissed him and said, "I think I need to help my boyfriend get undressed. He seems to have lost all his senses."

"Oh you can help me anytime," Harm whispered against her lips.

Jen started peeling his uniform off as they kissed and continued undressing him down to his boxers.

"Now let's really have some fun," Jen said as she had Harm sit on the bed. The bustier had a hidden sideways zipper and Jen reached for it and slowly pulled it down. When it was down she asked, "Would you like to help me with the rest?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," Harm said as he got up and slowly and lovingly peeled the rest of the ensemble off, kissing and admiring every inch of her that was revealed.

They fell asleep about 0300 entwined in each other arms, barely covered by the tangled sheets.

They got up as promised at 0700 and showered together. They didn't do anything else but clean each other as they were still a bit exhausted from their nocturnal activities. They stopped to get large coffees at the first 7-11 they came to.

As they were stopped at a red light Harm was grinning as he asked, "That ensemble you wore last night, except for the heels and the black stockings, do you wear that under your uniform?"

Jen unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over until her lips were near his ear. She whispered, "Except for my scrubs, yes it is. Now I know you'll be thinking about that every time you see me. I have many different kinds, in many different colors. So if you're a good boy, you'll get to see everyone of them." She then sweetly kissed his cheek, sat back down and buckled her seat belt.

Harm stared at her dumfounded. He thought he was being cute, expecting her to say "Red light Commander!", but Jen had called his bluff. Only the honking horn sounding behind him snapped him out of his reverie.

Now after going through Baltimore and Harrisburg, they were turning into the junction that would take them to the road where the Rabb farm was located.

It was another fifteen minutes before Harm pulled into a long driveway of his grandmother's property. It curved around a thick stand of trees that were bare for the winter. Jen saw that when all the leaves came in, it would shade the house from the sun during the summer. When Harm pulled up and stopped at the end of the driveway the front door opened, and a tall, slender woman of nearly 6 feet stood before them. She was dressed in worn jeans and a loose fitting turtle neck. She had a shawl around her shoulders and a big smile on her face as she walked up to the car.

"Harmon you are a sight for sore eyes. Sarah called and told me you were coming," Sarah Rabb said to her grandson as she gave him a hug and kiss.

As she disengaged from Harm, Gram spied Jen as she exited the Corvette on her own. Jen was also dressed in her own set of jeans, turtle neck and sheepskin coat.

"And is this the young lady that Sarah says you have a shine on?" Gram asked as she approached Jen.

Harm came up beside Jen and said, "Gram, this is Dr. Jennifer Coates. We met last Christmas Eve."

Gram pulled Jen into a hug and said, "Welcome to my home." She disengaged, hooked her hands into Jen's elbow and leading her into the house said, "Come in out of the cold child and we'll have some coffee together. Harmon will get the bags."

Harm smiled as he dutifully opened the trunk to extract his and Jen's overnight bags. He put them down in the spacious living room and found the two women in the kitchen drinking tall mugs of coffee. There was one filled for him. Harm sat down and taking the mug, gratefully sipped his grandmother's strong brew.

"Oh man, so much better than Tiner's bilge water," Harm said.

"I was just thanking Jennifer for saving your sister's life. Matt also called to tell me that Diane is out of the rehab center. He said that she wants to come up next weekend," Gram said.

"Well, ever since her two day furlough Christmas Eve, she's been dying to test her legs. If it weren't for her kids being in school, I know she'd be up here almost exclusively," Harm said.

"Well it did wonders for you after your accident," Gram said.

"Yeah you're right. This place has a healing power to it," Harm said.

"This farm is so beautiful Mrs. Rabb. I can see why Harm likes to come up here," Jen said.

"Enough of that Mrs. Rabb bull, call me Gram or call me Sarah," Gram said.

"Okay Gram," Jen said.

After that Harm and Jen settled in. Gram showed Jen the guest room. "The bathroom is down the hall and Harm's room is right next door."

Jen loved the room. It had a mirrored dresser and full sized bed on a cast iron frame. The comforter was a country quilt.

After Jen and Harm settled in they had a big lunch. To walk it off Harm took Jen on a tour of the farm. Harm took Jen all around the property.

"It's really beautiful here Harm. Do you come up here often?" Jen asked.

"I come up here as much as I can. Sarah comes up more often than I do. She spent a couple of weeks here last summer while Frank and their kids came in from Hawaii."

It was getting near dark as they returned to the house and Gram had dinner ready. After dinner, they helped clean up and then Gram said, "Harmon come upstairs with me I need to give you something."

When Gram pressed the small jewelry box into his palm, she gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Sarah called and told me that you wanted this. Good luck son. Jen's a good girl."

"Thanks Gram," Harm said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

Harm put the box into his shaving kit thinking, "I'll do it tomorrow for Valentines Day." Then he went back downstairs to join Jen.

Sunday, February 14, 1999

1430 Local Time

Rabb Farm

Belleville, PA

Jen and Harm were up with Gram. They all went to 11:00 mass and went out to have a brunch at Belleville's only restaurant. When they returned to the farm Harm said, "Gram Jen and I are going for a walk."

"Okay dear, I'll start getting dinner ready," Gram replied with a smile. She knew what Harm was doing.

Harm took the long way around as they went to his favorite place on the farm. It was a large boulder on the bank of the creek that ran through the property. Harm took Jen by the hand as they went around to the side away from the creek.

"Here you can see where we scratched our initials in the rock," Harm said pointing them out.

In the middle of the boulder there were his initials, HR, Sarah's -SB and Diane's-DB. Under each of Sarah's and Diane's initials there were their husbands' initials, Frank's-FM and Matt's-MS.

"I'd like to see your initials on top of mine Jen," Harm said taking her hand.

Jen was so startled at that she blushed crimson and found that she was at a loss for words.

Harm further discomfited her when he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He took hold of Jen's hand and knelt on one knee before her and opened up the box.

Jen gasped as she saw beautiful 1.3 caret round diamond ring in an antique gold setting.

Harm began his plea, "Jennifer Coates you are the special lady that I have been waiting all my life for. I told you once before that our meeting on Christmas Eve was my present sent from above. I love you with all my heart and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Jennifer Coates, will you marry me?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Sunday, February 14, 1999

1430 Local Time

Rabb Farm

Belleville, PA

Harm began his plea, "Jennifer Coates you are the special lady that I have been waiting all my life for. I told you once before that our meeting on Christmas Eve was my present sent from above. I love you with all my heart and I would be honored if you would be my wife. Jennifer Coates, will you marry me?

Jennifer Coates stood there with tears running down her cheeks. Here was the man she had fallen in love with just a month and a half ago, asking her to marry him. It was like all her dreams coming true at once. She knew there was only one answer, but she was all choked up and all she could do was nod.

Still with that Harm slipped the ring onto Jennifer's trembling finger. When Harm got up and before he could do anything, Jennifer threw herself into his arms and laid a long, slow deep kiss on him.

When they came up for air Harm said, "I guess the answer is?"

"YES! Yes Harmon Rabb I will marry you," Jennifer exclaimed.

"Jennifer you've made me the happiest man in the world," Harm said before their lips were locked again in another long kiss.

When they broke this time Jennifer held her hand up to admire the ring as she said, "This is so beautiful."

"It was my mom's from my dad. She gave it to Gram to give to me when she got engaged to Frank. I've been waiting for the right girl to come along so that I could ask her and surprise, you came along."

"Oh Harm I'm so happy you waited. Now let's not wait. Let's go tell you Grandmother and your sisters," Jennifer was beginning to say.

Harm interrupted her with, "I believe they already know. I told Sarah that I was coming up here with you and that I was going to ask Gram for the ring. Gram didn't wait for me to ask her, she just gave it to me and told me that Sarah had already called and told her."

"Well at least I know they'll be happy that you asked," Jennifer said happily.

"Yeah there's that. You know I hope no one's told my mom yet. I want to be the one to tell her. I can just hear her scream of joy on the phone," Harm said in joyful anticipation.

"Well come on then, let's get back to the house and call her," Jennifer said pulling her now fiancée along.

Harm happily let himself be dragged along until they got to the edge of the field behind the barn. He dug his heels in and using his size and weight to his advantage, pulled Jennifer into his arms and laid a searing kiss on her. Jennifer happily reciprocated.

When they broke for air, Jennifer looked at the barn and sultry said, "To bad it's winter, we could go into the hay loft and make passionate love."

Harm took a long look. He turned back to Jennifer with a gleam in his eye. Jennifer saw the look and was about to protest before Harm picked her up into his arms and carried her into the barn.

"Harm no, not now, your grandmother," Jennifer said excitedly. Still she didn't protest, struggle or demand to be put down as he carried her into the barn.

Before Harm could say anything in response he and Jennifer heard, "Your grandmother what?"

Harm whirled around with Jennifer in his arms and came face to face with Sarah Rabb. She had come out to get some things from her cold storage locker. Jennifer didn't know it, but Gram heard what Jennifer said about the hayloft.

Gram had a neutral look on her face, but you couldn't miss the twinkle of merriment in her eye. She put a bit of reproachful tone in her voice as she asked, "I hope Harmon that you before you make passionate love to Jennifer in my hayloft, you at least had the decency to ask her to marry you."

Harm and Jennifer blushed the deepest red Gram had ever seen a couple blush. What further amused her was Harm still hadn't put Jennifer down. Jennifer, in an effort to save them from further embarrassment, held up her left hand for Gram to see, "Yes Gram he did."

That cracked whatever artificial veneer of reproach Gram had as she shrieked, "Hallelujah!" and opened her arms wide as she approached the happy couple.

Harm had the sense to put Jennifer down and welcome Gram as she engulfed the two of them in a tight hug.

When she released them she said, "Come on inside so we can call Trish. I bet we'll hear her scream from La Jolla without help from the phone."

"I'd make that bet," Harm said as they walked into the house.

Gram picked up the kitchen phone from the wall and dialed the number by heart. Harm and Jennifer heard only Grams side of the first few seconds. "Hello Frank, it's Sarah. Yes is Trish there? And Frank you can get on the other extension. (Gram waited a few seconds) Hello Trish I have someone here who needs to tell you something. Here Harmon." Gram finished handing him the phone.

"Hi mom happy Valentine's Day, how are you?" Harm began. He had a devilish smile as he prolonged his mom's agony.

"I'm great Harm. What do you need to tell me and your father?" Trish asked hopefully.

Jennifer softly punched his arm and silently mouthed, "Tell her!"

"Well mom, dad, Jennifer and I are en.." Harm started but had to pull the phone away from his ear as Trish did indeed shriek for joy into the phone. Jennifer smiled as she also heard the shriek very clearly. Gram playfully opened the back door and stuck her ear out as if to wait for the actual scream to arrive from La Jolla.

After he heard the noise die down Harm pulled the phone closer and asked timidly, "Mom, are you still there?"

"Yes Harm I'm still here. I'm so happy for you. Is Jennifer there, put her on the phone," Trish joyfully commanded him.

Harm gave Jennifer the phone and she said, "Hi Mrs. Burnett."

That was all Jennifer got out as Trish insisted, "Now I said at Christmas, there will be no Mr. or Mrs., it's either Trish or mom," Trish commanded. She continued, "So tell me did my son ask you nice and romantically?"

"Yes he did. He showed me where everyone scratched their initials and said he wanted to see mine above his, like Sarah and Diane had their husbands' initials. Then he did the whole down on one knee thing opened the box and asked. How could I say no." Jennifer happily stated.

"Oh my dear I'm so happy for the two of you. I know it's very sudden, but you have to let me throw you an engagement party. Don't say no. Harm is the last of my children to get married and I want to have as many memories of the event as I can."

Jennifer was so touched by Trish's happiness and enthusiasm that she could only give one answer, "Okay I'll let you know when it's a good time. Let me discuss it and a few other things with Harm first."

"That's fine dear. Now let me talk to Harm please," Trish said.

As Jennifer gave the phone back to him, she gave him a peck on the lips. Harm draped one arm across her shoulders and held her to him. Jennifer settled under his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hi mom," Harm began.

"Harmon now you treat that woman right. I don't want to hear of any fights or disagreements over this wedding. Just leave it to Jennifer and me, understood?" Trish commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Harm said.

The rest of the phone call went as expected with promises to see each other soon, finishing with the usual 'I love yous' and so forth.

When Harm hung up the phone he gave Jennifer another kiss.

"Now that's enough of that you two. Harm, go on get out of here. Jennifer and I have dinner to fix. You two have a long drive home tonight. Besides I want to see how well she cooks. She's going to have to cook well to keep up with you," Gram said as she shooed Harm out of the kitchen.

Jennifer happily took the apron that Gram offered and set to work. She and Gram put together a nice meal. Gram was happy because Jennifer was indeed an excellent cook. She knew her grandson was in good hands.

After dinner, Harm and Jennifer went upstairs to pack for their trip home. Harm put their bags in the trunk while Jennifer hugged and kissed Gram goodbye. Harm went over and did the same. Gram put both her hands on his shoulders and held him at arms' length to say, "Now Harmon, be good to that girl. She's the best thing to ever happen to you and I want to see a "Save the Date' notice soon."

"Yes ma'am. Once we have a date settled, we'll send yours first," Harm promised. He kissed her one more time and then got into the car and they drove away.

Monday, February 15, 1999

0745 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Harm was whistling as he signed in at the guard desk. He took his ID card from the lance corporal and went to the elevator.

"That's a man in love corporal," the gunnery sergeant in charge said.

"How can you tell gunny?" the corporal asked.

The gunny held up his own left hand showing his wedding band. "Because I know, that's why. Besides I'm the gunny. What I say goes."

Harm was twirling his hat again as he went through the double doors of the bullpen. After he put his things down in his office he went to the break room. The first person he encountered was Carolyn Imes. "Good morning Carolyn. How was your weekend?"

"Uh fine Harm how was yours?" Carolyn asked in return. She was stunned. Harm never talked about his weekends. Well not since before Christmas. She thought, 'I bet it has a lot to do with that Lt. Commander he was with at the New Year's ball.'

"Oh my weekend was great. I got engaged," Harm announced.

Carolyn nearly did a spit take on the coffee she was sipping. As it was she managed to swallow it but not without a bit of choking.

Harm went over to her and gave her a napkin asking, "Are you alright Carolyn?"

After wiping her eyes and coughing a bit to clear her throat Carolyn was able to answer, "I'm fine Harm. I was just a bit surprised. I thought you said you got engaged."

"I did. Jennifer and I went up to my grandmother's farm in Pennsylvania and I asked. She said yes."

"Well I'm very happy for you Harm and what is her name again?," Carolyn said going up to him and chastely kissing his cheek. She wiped her SWAK from there.

Harm said, "Thanks Carolyn and it's Jennifer. She's a surgeon at Bethesda."

"A surgeon and a lawyer in the same family, that's some combination. Your kids won't be able to decide who they should take after," Carolyn teased.

"Well before we have kids that have to decide on their profession first let's get married," Harm responded in kind.

"Get married, who's getting married?" Harriet asked from the break room threshold. She had only heard the last two words of Harm's sentence.

"Uh Jennifer and I are engaged. I asked her yesterday," Harm said.

With that Harriet squealed with joy and practically jumped onto Harm to hug him to smithereens.

"Uh thank you Harriet," Harm said a bit embarrassed at the display.

Carolyn just looked at him with amusement. She asked, "Did you tell your sisters?"

Harm had disengaged from Harriet as he answered, "Yeah I saw Sarah and Frank this morning at breakfast and I called Diane this morning and told her. They both said the same thing."

What was that?" the two women chorused.

"It's about time," Harm said.

Everyone shared a smile at that. Harm turned to Harriet and with a mock command tone said, "Now, lieutenant, except for Bud, keep the news to yourself. Allow me the pleasure of telling my own good news myself please. Here I'll make it even easier for you, _**that's an order**_!" He softened his order with his patented flyboy smile.

Harriet snapped to attention as she said, "Aye, aye sir, I'll let you have all the fun."

"Good besides I think the admiral would appreciate that I do it as low key as possible," Harm said.

"That would be a first commander," AJ said from the door. He added, "And what would you need to be low key about?"

The three officers snapped to as Harm answered, "My engagement to Dr. Coates, sir."

AJ surprised him as he crossed the room and offered his hand and said, "Congratulations, I had a feeling that was going to happen sooner rather than later."

"Thank you sir," Harm said happily accepting the well wishes.

"Just make sure my wife Sydney and I get a 'save the date' just as quickly,' AJ said with a grin.

"Aye sir and I'm sure she'll get a bridal shower invite as well," Harm said.

"Oh I'm sure she'll get one. They know each other from Bethesda. Frankly I'm surprised I haven't herad the news from Sydney herself yet," AJ said with a grin.

Everyone shared a laugh before he sobered up saying, "Alright I'm sure the lt. commander wants to spread his news on his own time, right now if you have your beverage of choice ready, let's get some work done today."

"Aye, aye sir!," the three chorused.

Friday, February 19, 1999

2130 Local Time

Jennifer's apartment

Georgetown, NW

Jennifer and Harm were lounging on the couch watching a movie. They both had endured long, hard weeks at work. Jennifer had five straight days of trauma surgeries while Harm and Sarah had a very rough two days in West Virginia dealing with anti-government separatists.

It started when Navy SEAL Medal of Honor winner Lt. Curtis Rivers is fired upon while on a training mission. He returned fire only to discover that he may have shot a seemingly unarmed 14-year-old boy. During Harm and Sarah's investigation, they discovered that the boy may have been accompanied by his uncle, a fugitive wanted by the F.B.I.

To complicate matters Rivers went UA to track down the fugitive and he was captured by the separatists. Harm and Sarah went after him. After trying to evade the separatists and their hound dogs, Harm and Sarah found themselves not only investigating the case, but trying to defend Rivers in a kangaroo court comprised of the separatists of who blamed him for the death of a young boy.

"I tell you Jennifer if it wasn't for Matt and NCIS intervening, I can't say what would have happened. The Feebies were more interested in capturing that Warren Toobin than they were in saving, Rivers, Sarah and I."

"Did they get him?" Jennifer asked.

"No, Matt and his team did. They came on the case when they heard Rivers went UA. When they got there, Matt told the Feebie agent in charge to shove his authority up his.."

"Be nice Harmon," Jennifer lovingly chastised him as she snuggled deeper into his body.

Harm sighed as he continued, "Well Matt was also instrumental in getting us out alive. He went right up to the leader of the separatists, who was also the father of the dead boy, and told him "If anything happens to the lieutenant, major and the commander, you Mr. Yarrow will be the first person I shoot. And I don't shoot to wound or capture."

"What happened then?"

"Yarrow's daughter convinced him to back down saying to that she didn't want to lose him to," Harm answered.

"Boy I don't have to just worry about you getting hurt flying. Just being a lawyer is hazardous enough," Jennifer commented.

"You got that right."

Jennifer had a gleam in her eye as she asked, "And what's this Sarah told me about you shooting up a courtroom?"

"Oh that," Harm said sheepishly. He went onto explain. "Well afterwards I had to apologize to the court and pay for the damages and so forth. Sarah said I was lucky that I wasn't dishonorably discharged."

"Yeah there is that," Jennifer replied.

"I tell you though it was funny the way Sarah ducked under our table. When I told her how funny she looked ducking, she said, "Marines don't duck they take cover," Harm chuckled.

"Hoo yah for Sarah," Jennifer said chuckling softly.

"Speaking of Sarah, she and Frank are going to look at a house in McLean tomorrow. They wanted to know if you and I want to tag along. You interested?" Harm asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun. We can make a day of it," Jennifer agreed.

"Good they'd like to meet us at about 1100 or 1130," Harm said.

"Great that just late enough for us to sleep in after we do what I have in mind for tonight," Jennifer said seductively.

"Oh and what is that?" Harm asked as he pecked at her lips.

"You know it's recommended in many medical journals that after the strenuous week we professional people had, that we use leisure activities and playtime to work off that stress," Jennifer said kissing him back.

"Oh what activities and playtime do you have in mind Dr. Coates?"

"Oh just this," Jennifer said kissing him deeply and reaching for his jeans button. She then spoke to Harm in the sexiest voice he ever heard, "What do you say we go into the bedroom and play doctor, commander."

"Oh I'm always ready to follow my doctor's orders," Harm replied as he got up to carry her into the aforementioned bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_AN: Revised two lines in Chapter 1 to mention that AJ had a wife and that he was going to Italy to see her and Francesca for that Christmas.__ Don't ya love Fanfiction? Also I borrowed the character and position of Dr. Cathy Ryan from Mr. Clancy's novels._

Saturday, April 3, 1999

1750 Local Time

Charlottesville County Airport

Charlottesville, VA

Jennifer and Harm were in heaven. They decided to have their wedding three weekends before Thanksgiving Day on Saturday, November 6. The planning was going well. Harm asked his academy roommate Jack Keeter to be his best man while Jen asked her colleague from Bethesda, Dr. Sydney Walden to be her matron of honor. Sydney was AJ's wife. She had only been stationed at Bethesda just after Valentine's Day. Before that she was stationed in the Military Hospital in Landstuhl, Germany for the previous year. AJ had been on his way to Naples to see her and his grown daughter from his first wife the previous Christmas. Jennifer knew Sydney from when Jennifer was an intern at John's Hopkins and Sydney was her mentor there.

Now the happy couple was flying above the Virginia country side in his Stearman Biplane, Sarah, named after both his sister and grandmother. It wasn't the first time they had gone up in Sarah. Those times Harm had taught her how to fly the plane. He was glad to see that Jennifer had a knack for it. So he was happy to let Jennifer take the controls and talk her through some maneuvers. Soon it came time for the flight to end.

Harm looked at how low the sun was on the horizon. He told Jennifer, "Honey it's getting near sundown. Let's put this on the ground."

"No problem babe," Jennifer said leaning back in her seat. She was ecstatic to be enjoying what she found was Harm's favorite pastime.

Harm circled the field to gauge the wind direction. He saw Sarah, Frank and their children waving at him from in front of the hanger. Harm had already taken his niece and nephew up earlier, saving Jennifer's ride for last.

Harm waggled his wings in acknowledgement. Then he lined up for the landing. He was cutting it close though as the sun was just about touching the horizon. Just as he was about to land, his vision of the runway blurred. He pulled up a bit to give himself room in case he had to abort the landing. Just in time, his vision cleared and he dropped the nose again and landed safely.

As he and Jennifer debarked in the hanger, she turned to him and asked, "What was that just before we landed. In all the other times we flew Sarah, you always landed smoothly. This time you seemed to have a hiccup."

"It was nothing," Harm replied trying to deflect her concern.

Jennifer saw through his reluctance to speak and went into her surgeon mode. "Bullshit! I bet it was your eyes. I bet you had trouble seeing the runway. You cut it too close to nighttime. "

Harm could only look at her as he knew he couldn't lie to her.

Jennifer saw that and relented a bit, but was still angry. She said, "Alright that's it. On Monday you're coming with me to Baltimore and Johns Hopkins. I've been speaking with my friend Cathy about your case. She's an ophthalmological surgeon. She's very good with that laser she's got and she's been dying to examine you."

"But I have to work Monday," Harm complained.

"Call in sick. If you don't, I'll send orders putting you on medical leave, myself. You know I can do it to," Jennifer said.

"Alright we'll go first thing Monday morning. I'll call the admiral when we get home," Harm said. He knew there was no arguing with Jennifer when she was being a doctor.

Monday, April 5, 1999

1000 Local Time

Office of Dr. Cathy Ryan, MD, FACS

Wellner Eye Institute

Johns Hopkins Hospital

Baltimore, MD

Harm was on a week's medical leave. At first AJ had been unwilling to give him the time, that is until Jennifer came on the line and said, "Admiral, Harm is having a problem with his eyes that may prevent him for adequately doing his work as an attorney. I am bringing him to see a doctor to take care of that Monday. If everything goes right he will only need the week to recover. If you can't find a way to give him the "personal" leave time, I can sign orders putting him on indefinite medical leave until his eyes are fixed. I'm sure we both don't want to go that route, right admiral?"

AJ had to acquiesce to her. Even as she was a bit insubordinate, he recognized that Jennifer was going into her doctor mode and was not going to stand for any arguments. "Oh boy she sounds like my wife, the other doctor," AJ said to himself when he hung up the phone.

Harm walked into Dr. Ryan's office with Jennifer. They were dressed in casual civilian clothing.

Dr. Catherine Mueller Ryan got up from behind her desk to greet her friend.

"Jennifer it's great to see you again. Is this your fiancé, Harmon, the guinea pig?" Cathy asked facetiously.

Harm knew Cathy was pulling his leg and stuck his hand out and said, "Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb. Yeah that's me. I'm always glad to contribute my body to science. I even put it in my will."

Cathy smiled as she took his hand, "Well commander I'm sure we won't see that for a long time. Dr. Cathy Ryan, please call me Cathy."

"And please call me Harm."

Cathy smiled at that and then she sobered a bit as she directed them to sit in the guest chairs as she sat once more behind her desk.

"Harm after you called me and faxed me your approval, I took a look at your medical file from Bethesda. I saw a couple of things that lead me to believe that you don't have night blindness, but an obstruction inside your eyes."

"Obstruction, but I can see fine," Harm said getting a bit scared.

"Well let's call it a light filter then. It's like when you look through sunglasses. You know that the tint is blocking some light, but your brain tricks you into thinking that you are seeing everything. You know that if you wear those same sunglasses at night, you don't see very much at all, until you take them off. That's what I think is happening here, but to verify that, I need to take a deeper look into your eyes," Cathy said.

"What can be done to remove the obstruction?" Harm asked.

"Before I answer that, I need to take a closer look. If you want, we'll step into my examination room, right next door," Cathy said getting up and leading the way.

In the semi darkened room, Cathy directed Harm to sit in the examination chair. She manipulated the chair until Harm was lying horizontal. She took a small single use vial, broke the seal and told Harm, "These drops will dilate your pupils. That will allow me to see the inside more easily. They will take a few minutes to fully take effect."

With that said Cathy dripped the solution into each eye and then released the chair so that Harm could sit upright. "Okay while we wait for the drops to take effect, tell me about your ramp strike."

Harm was taken aback by the request and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Well specifically what you saw or didn't see," Cathy said.

"Well it was night and I remember that I thought it was unusually dark. I could see my instruments and everything in the plane, but outside it seemed that it was darker than usual," Harm began.

"What did the carrier look like? Did it seem clear or blurry?" Cathy asked.

"It was blurry. I was having a hard time judging the distance. The ball wasn't as sharp as I was used to. I couldn't call it. I kept correcting up and down. Then last time I corrected down, I over corrected. I saw that I was going to strike the ramp and I pulled the master ejection lever and my RIO, Mace and I ejected. Unfortunately Mace landed in the fire while I landed up the deck a ways. I broke my legs and ruptured some vertebrae. I was lucky I wasn't paralyzed," Harm said with some tears trickling down his cheek.

Jennifer reached for a squeezed his hand in reassurance as Cathy asked, "So everything seemed darker than usual and the spots of light you did see were blurry. That sounds like an obstruction alright."

Cathy looked at her watch and said, "I think that the drops have fully taken effect. Let's take a look."

Cathy moved reached over and swung a special optical refractor over to in front of Harm's face. She told him, "Put your chin into the cup and rest your forehead against the upper bar."

Harm did so. Cathy did a lengthy examination on Harm's eyes. She gave the usual instructions and asked the usual questions, had him read the chart, shone light into his retina. Finally after about twenty minutes, she sat back and moved the moved the refractor away from his face.

"Well it's just like I suspected. You have some blood vessels on your retinas that have clotted and hardened into the obstructions that I mentioned. It's blocking some of the photoreceptor cells. Those are the cells that process the light spectrum we see into coherent images."

"What can you do about that?" Harm asked.

"Well with the laser I can break them up into microscopic pieces that the body will just reabsorb," Cathy explained.

"How soon?" Jennifer asked.

"How about now?" Cathy answered. "I can do the work in about 30 minutes. You need at least two hours with your eyes bandaged to recover. There will be some swelling and increased photosensitivity. It takes about a day and a half for the photosensitivity to subside. When you leave here I'll give you some extra dark glasses so you can walk out into the sunlight."

She smiled when she saw Harm grimace and said, "Don't worry they're "aviator" style glasses."

Harm smiled at that and looking at Jennifer said, "Okay if it can be done that quickly let's do it."

Jennifer nodded back in encouragement.

"Okay let's use one more dose of those drops and we'll begin. Cathy let Harm walk over to the chair in front of the laser. She administered more drops and told him, "Just like with the refractor, rest you chin in the cup and your head against the padded bar. When head done what she asked, she made some adjustments to the headrest and put the laser in front of Harm.

"Okay you're going to see flashes of light, that's the laser firing. You won't feel anything, but be assured it's doing its work," Cathy reassured him.

"Ah can I have some music?" Harm asked as if stalling.

"Are you going to hum along as I work," Cathy asked with an impish smile.

"I was thinking put the radio on or something?" Harm asked.

"What kind of music do you like?" Cathy asked to get his mind off his fear.

"Ah Stevie Ray Vaughn would be nice," Harm said.

"I have his Carnegie Hall CD," Cathy offered.

"That would be great," Harm said.

Cathy sent Jennifer over to the table where she found the disc player and the CD that Cathy mentioned. She put it in and turned the volume up to a pleasant level.

"Okay Harm just relax I've done this more than a few times," Cathy said as she moved to the controls.

"Oh that's good to know that I'm not the first one you did this on," Harm said.

"Oh just the second," Cathy said impishly. 

At first Harm was horrified then he realized that she was pulling his leg.

Grinning just as impishly Cathy said, "Okay, that's enough chit chat, here we go."

Cathy got the laser into position adjusted properly and started using it.

1430 Hours

Dr. Ryan's Waiting /Recovery room

It went just as Cathy said it would. After the procedure, Harm's eyes were bandaged and Cathy and Jennifer led him out of the chair and onto the sofa in the waiting room. Cathy urged him to lie down and nap if he felt like it. Harm didn't waste any time in doing so.

Harm slept for about two hours while she and Jennifer chatted about they what they had been doing since Jennifer left John's Hopkins. Eventually it was time as Cathy went back in and woke him.

As she went to remove the tape she told Harm, "Keep your eyes closed until the entire bandage is removed."

Harm waited until Cathy told him, "Now slowly open your eyes."

Harm did so. He smiled as he clearly saw Jennifer smiling at him from across the darkened room. "Hi honey," he said to her.

"How well do you see?" Cathy asked him.

"Fine, come to think about it, better than before the procedure," Harm said.

"Okay Jennifer can take you home now. Because your pupils are dilated there will be some irritation in bright light so wear your sunglasses I gave you for the remainder of the day. As I said before your retina will be a little swollen from the procedure, so no reading, TV or computer-work tonight."

"Don't worry doctor, I'll make sure he behaves tonight," Jennifer assured Cathy.

"Alright I will need to see you this coming Friday. This time of day is fine. Make your appointment with my receptionist. I hope to see you both at the wedding. Good luck," Cathy said.

"Thank you doctor," Harm said as he shook her hand and walked out with Jennifer.

They were holding hands as they got off the elevator. When they walked out of the hospital lobby they looked into the midday sun. Harm stopped to admire it. Jennifer clung to his arm and asked, "What now honey?"

"Let's go home to your place. Since my night vision seems to be better than before, I say we test it out this afternoon. I don't think I'll have any trouble admiring your form in a darkened room," Harm said waggling his eyebrows.

"Typical man always thinking with his little sailor," Jennifer commented dryly. Still she was happy that he was thinking along the same lines she was.

They walked and got into Harm's Corvette, which Harm had driven to Baltimore. Now it was Jennifer getting behind the wheel. Harm had taught her how to drive with a stick shift when they first started dating.

As she peeled out of the parking lot, Harm said, "You've been hanging out with Sarah too long. You drive as fast as she does."

They stopped for a red light and Jennifer turned to Harm and said, "What's that sweetie. I didn't hear you we were going so fast that the wind was affecting my hearing. Beside I'm in a hurry to get home and test your night vision."

Harm just smirked at her as she looked at him. She saw in her peripheral vision that the light had changed. She glanced at Harm a bit and smiled before she pulled out. Harm just smirked indulgently at her as she drove along.

Memorial Day 1999

The Schonke Residence,

320 Roma Street

Fairfax, VA

Harm and Jennifer walked the path around the house to the back yard. As they rounded the corner of the house they saw a smiling Diane coming out the back door with a pitcher of lemonade. She was practically skipping down the steps and most notably she wasn't using any kind of assistive device. Jennifer and Harm were very happy to see this latest development.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Harm asked.

Diane turned toward his voice to happily exclaim, "It's going great. I got out of the rehab center in Arlington just in time for the good weather. Now I can really enjoy the new pool."

As they were talking, the trio walked toward the pool area. There they greeted the rest of Diane's family then Sarah's family as well as Trish and Frank.

Harm loved that he had plenty of family living in the DC Metropolitan area and that he could spend his "away from work" time truly "away from work" and not with the people from work. As much as he and Sarah liked the Roberts family, Harriet could be a bit obnoxious butting into his and Jennifer's wedding plans, offering suggestions or comparing their upcoming nuptials to hers. Also Bud was a bit put out that Harm had asked Jack Keeter to be his best man. Harm had been Bud's best man for his wedding. Harm had asked him to be a groomsman, which Bud gladly accepted. So to avoid any other awkwardness, Harm and Sarah never discussed their weekend plans at the office.

Besides Harm and Jennifer wanting to spend weekends with his family, they still enjoyed any weekend alone, which they did many times.

Now they were with their family and Harm was very grateful that they were all here. He had an idea he wanted to run by them.

As they sat down Harm began, "I've been consulting with my detailer. He's come up with a few things for me to consider. Jennifer and I have already spoken about them and we're in agreement as to how I should proceed."

"Does this have to do with your eyes Harm?" Frank asked.

Harm answered, "Mostly, but I know going back to full time flying is way out of the cards. We all know that I don't have enough hours or traps to advance in that MOS, but I still need to have a stint as a Fleet JAG to advance otherwise. So I've come up with a proposal and I need your help Sarah to convince Chegwidden as to the wisdom of it."

"What do you have in mind?" Sarah asked.

Well there's this. I've already passed all the tests to be certified in night flying last month, but I still feel I need to get it out of my system in order for me to move on. So Jennifer and I found out that after the New Year, there will a new round of fleet JAGs to be appointed. I want to submit my name for one of them, preferably on a carrier. There I can do what I need to do for JAG and then make myself available to the CAG as a spare pilot. I mean who better than a JAG who is a pilot to teach the other pilots on the legalities of their rules of engagement," Harm finished.

"Yeah I can see the wisdom of that. Okay put it all together and after the wedding we'll see the admiral," Sarah said.

"Thanks sis you're the best," Harm said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 10**_

January 31, 2000

1130 Local Time

Force Judge Advocate's Office

Aboard the Patrick Henry

Adriatic Sea

Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb sat at his desk examining his wedding ring that he held between his left thumb and forefinger. He often did this as he felt melancholy about missing his wife Lt. Commander/Dr. Jennifer Rabb. He thought back to the wedding day and what a truly wonderful day it had been.

(Flashback)

Saturday, November 6, 1999

Sacred Heart RC Church

Hilton Hotel, Lewistown

Lewistown, PA

It had been a beautiful autumn day at the Rabb family farm in Belleville. The ceremony at Sarah Rabb's local church was a simple wedding service as Jennifer had not yet completed her RCIA (Right of Christian Initiation for Adults) course of instruction. Jennifer was taking the courses at Catholic University in DC. She and Harm had planned to complete her initiation at the traditional three sacrament ceremony given during the next Vigil mass at their home parish in DC the coming Easter.

The reception at the hotel was a very pleasant affair. The guests included many friends from JAG, NCIS and Bethesda Hospital as well as family from California that had made the weekend trip to Pennsylvania. Many of them had stayed at the hotels in the area.

There were the usual reception activities from Jennifer and Harm's introduction as wife and husband, to the first dance, tossing the garter and bouquet and feed/smashing the cake into each other's faces.

In their honeymoon suite Jennifer showed her new husband one more of her many lingerie ensembles.

"I just love looking at you in this," Harm told Jennifer as he peeled the ensemble off her one piece at a time.

"I have one for every night of our honeymoon," Jennifer replied as she submitted to her husband's ministrations.

"I – want – to – see – every – outfit," Harm said between kisses

Jennifer could only breathlessly reply, "Always ready to obey my husband's orders."

(End Flashback)

Shortly after the honey moon, Harm received his orders for his assignment as Force Judge Advocate of the 6th Fleet on the Patrick Henry in the Adriatic Sea. Admiral Chegwidden had been very pleased that Harm had brought his plan of advancement to him and had signed his approval very quickly. He assumed his post seven weeks ago.

While he was happy about advancing his career, he wasn't happy that he had to spend the first Christmas he and Jennifer were married, away from her, on board ship, halfway around the world.

Still Harm was very grateful that Sarah and her husband Frank had found a house and moved their family out of the Florida Avenue house while he and Jennifer were on their honeymoon. That enabled him and Jennifer to celebrate an early holiday and their private going away party at home during the weekend before he left.

Now Harm was waiting for Sarah to arrive. His sister was coming aboard to help investigate the strafing of a Russian Peacekeeping unit by a Tomcat pilot. The pilot, Lt. Buxton, call sign X-Man, had thought he was shooting at a Serbian patrol advancing on a line of refugees.

Harm turned as there was a knock on the office door and called "Enter!"

His RIO as well as his Fleet Judge Advocate colleague, Lt. Elizabeth (Skates) Hawkes stuck her head saying, "Hey Hammer the chopper is inbound."

"Thanks Beth," Harm said as he got out of his chair and put his ship's ball cap on. Beth waited for him at the door and they both strode the corridors together.

Harm was very proud to have Beth as his assistant Fleet Judge Advocate. She had gone to law school at his urging after he had saved her life three years earlier. It was when Lt. Isaacs had flown her Tomcat, on which Beth had been the RIO, into the ramp on the Seahawk. Harm had pulled her up by her parachute cords after they had become caught on the fantail when she descended after ejecting. If Harm had not, Beth would have been chopped up into fish food by the ships props. This billet on the Patrick Henry was her first assignment after she graduated third in her class from Florida State Law School.

"So Hammer, looking forward with catching up with your sister?" Beth asked.

"Yeah she said she's bringing something special with her to remind me of home," Harm said.

Beth smiled knowingly. She had been instant messaging with Sarah and she knew what surprise was coming off the chopper.

As they waited by the deck hatch they saw the gray Seahawk SH-60 helicopter hover and touchdown. The hatch opened and a burly man in a tan uniform under his safety vest hopped out and helped a woman with green clad legs hop down. She thanked him, turned to where Harm and Beth were standing and waved at them.

After checking to see if the way was clear, the man and Sarah strode quickly and happily over to Harm and Beth. Sarah hugged Harm very enthusiastically. She ushered the four of them back into the hatch. When the deck hatch closed, another female, a lieutenant commander peaked out from beside of the chopper hatch. Seeing that her coast was clear, she hopped down with the assistance of the chopper's crew chief.

A lieutenant came up to the woman and said, "Lt. Commander, I'm Lt. Dave Medwick, you can call me Tuna. Skates told me about your surprise and asked me to escort you to the bridge. Come with me and we'll get you ready for Harm."

"Lead on Tuna," the dark haired woman happily agreed.

As she climbed down she asked, "Oh could you get my sea bag please?"

"No problem doctor. After I get you to the bridge, I'll take it to your stateroom," Tuna replied as he took the bag being handed down by the chopper's crew chief.

"Thank you Tuna," she replied.

They entered the interior of the ship via another deck hatch.

When Sarah, Skates and Harm and the man got to the passageway, Sarah took her safety vest off. Harm immediately stood at attention as he saw the silver oak leaves on her collar.

Sarah looked at him and smiled saying, "As you were, COMMANDER." she emphasized the "Commander".

Harm looked at her bemusedly as she reached into her slacks pocket and brought out another set of oak leaves before she said, "Here these are yours. We were both on the same promotions list. I wanted to surprise you. Here Skates help me with these. My brother is out of uniform."

"Aye, aye colonel," Beth said happily as she moved to comply.

As Harm stood at attention Skates and Sarah took a side of Harm's collar and switched the gold oak leaves on his tan shirt with the silver ones.

The man stood off and smiled at the familial display.

After the pinning, Sarah put her hands on her brother's shoulders and standing on her toes, kissed him sweetly on his cheek. As she wiped the SWAK with her thumb she said, "That will have to do until you see Jennifer again. Come on we have to report to the skipper"

Harm sighed as he thought, "That won't be for another four or so months. The most contact I get with her is by the instant messaging."

"Yeah what can I say," Sarah said. Her head was turned away from Harm, so he didn't see her knowing smile. She turned to the man standing off to the side and said, "Harm this is Lt. Commander Michael Brumby, Australian Navy. He's been assigned to JAG as an exchange officer."

Brumby stepped forward holding his hand out and said, "Call me Mic."

"Harm," Harm returned taking the hand in a strong handshake. Then they all walked to the bridge

When they got to there, they saw the skipper, Captain Toby Ingles, speaking with an officer that was behind a bulkhead and thus out of view of the foursome. They stopped, stood at attention and saluted as Sarah said, "Lt. Colonel Mackenzie and Lt. Commander Brumby reporting as ordered sir!"

"As you were colonel," Ingles said as he returned the salute. He had a twinkle in his eye as he approached Harm and said, "And congratulations "Commander" Rabb. I believe we have someone here that will give you your customary kiss."

Ingles stepped aside and allowed the officer he was speaking with to come into view.

Harm's eyes opened wide a saucers as he beheld, "Jen?"

Jennifer smiled wide and bright as she said, "Well commander what about that kiss?"

"Oh now you're going to get it," Harm said as he advanced on his wife with open arms. He took hold of her and dipped her as he laid a deep and slow kiss. When they disengaged and forgetting they were on the bridge of a warship, Harm lifted her up in his arms, spun her around and whooped with joy.

Smiling Jennifer let herself be picked up. Still she had to be the one to bring Harm down to earth as she said, "Easy there sailor. First of all we're on the bridge. Second of all you have to be gentler with the mother of your child."

That got Harm to stop and let her down, very slowly as he said, "Mother? You're pregnant?"

Jennifer could only smile a watery smile as she nodded. She finally found her voice as she softly said, "Surprise!"

At that all the bridge personnel as well as Sarah, Beth and Mic started applauding.

During the applause Jennifer said to her husband, "We'll talk later after I report to sickbay to have the doctor evaluate me. After I'm done there I'll get settled while you brief Mic and Sarah."

They shared a quick kiss before Jennifer departed the bridge.

Captain Ingles was still smiling as he said, "Now that we got the entertainment out of the way, let's see if we can get this nasty case behind us."

At that Beth spoke up, "Aye sir. Colonel Mackenzie, Commander Brumby if you'll follow me, I have desk space prepared for you both in the JAG office."

"Very well then dismissed," Ingles said to the foursome.

As they walked the passageway Beth spoke up, "Colonel Mackenzie, Lt. Commander Brumby, I have to say that Lt. Buxton has asked Commander Rabb and I to represent him. So I can only say in may the best litigators win."

Sarah smiled at that as she said, "That's fine lieutenant. Why don't we schedule an interview with Buxton so that we can get his statement on what occurred?"

"Aye ma'am, just let me know when you and Lt. Commander Brumby are settled and we'll come with Lt. Buxton," Beth replied.

"Very good lieutenant, let's say in an hour?" Sarah asked.

"Aye, aye ma'am," Beth replied.

At that Mic piped up and addressing Harm said, "You always let your subordinates speak for you mate?"

Harm, Sarah and Beth stopped and looked at the Australian dumbfounded for his rudeness and lack of rank protocol.

It was Sarah who reacted first by getting into Brumby's face saying, "Lock it up mister. I'm sure you saw and heard when we first arrived that my brother outranks you LIEUTENANT COMMANDER! So I would apologize right now or I'll have you thrown into the brig for conduct unbecoming."

Realizing his faux pas Brumby stood ramrod straight as he addressed Harm saying, "Sir my apologies I intended no disrespect. I was only trying to enquire if the commander had another opinion than the lieutenant."

Harm got right into Brumby's face as he softly but menacingly said, "Lt. Hawkes enjoys my full faith and confidence as an attorney. In fact I'm having her sit first chair in this case. So I suggest any enquiries you may have, you direct them to her. Am I clear?"

"Crystal sir!" Brumby snapped out loudly.

"Good!" Harm snapped then he turned and walked away with Beth.

As they walked along the passageway Beth told him, "The skipper put Mrs. Rabb in the VIP stateroom. So if you want you can stay there with her."

Harm smiled as he asked, "How long have you and the skipper known that Jennifer was coming?"

"Right after Colonel Mackenzie e-mailed our office to say that she had been assigned the case. She e-mailed me privately after that to tell me that Mrs. Rabb was coming and gave me strict orders to confide in the skipper and Tuna only to help us surprise you."

"Well consider me surprised and thankful. I really appreciate what you did for me Beth. Remind me to thank Tuna when I see him," Harm said sincerely.

"You're welcome Hammer and I'll send David to see you," Beth replied with a smile.

"Oh it's David now huh," Harm teased.

Beth blushed as she chided Harm, "Hammer, leave me alone. Yes Tuna and I spend a lot of time together. And that's all we do is spend time together _in public_. You know the UCMJ as much as I do. We can't do anything until we're both off the ship."

"So there is something there," Harm said surprised.

"Like I said sir, we'll see when we're off the ship," Beth said in a tone that said, let it go.

"Don't worry Skates I know you wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your career," Harm reassured her.

"Thank you Hammer," Beth replied.

As they walked to sickbay Harm said, "So I'm going to spend some time with Jennifer while you get Sarah and Bugme."

Beth smiled at that but still respectfully reminded Harm saying, "That's Brumby sir."

"Yeah whatever, while you get he and my sister settled and up to speed on the case. Just come get me when they want to interview Buxton," Harm said.

"You got it Hammer," Beth told him. When they reached the door to sick-bay, Harm went in while Beth went on her way to the JAG office.

When he entered the sick-bay Jennifer ran to Harm. They immediately locked lips to share a searing kiss.

The medical staff smiled indulgently before they turned away to busy themselves elsewhere.

After he finished kissing the daylights out of her, Harm asked his wife "So how far along are you?"

"You ought to know. I wasn't pregnant from our honeymoon nor was I before our farewell weekend," Jennifer answered smugly.

"Oh yeah we were quite energetic that weekend. I think we only left the house to go to church on Sunday," Harm said as he remembered back to those days.

"Yes we were. I didn't tell you then, but I was ovulating. I found out I was pregnant after I had a few days of morning sickness and had Sydney Chegwidden perform a pregnancy test on me at the hospital. I wanted to keep it a surprise for when we met for your leave after three months. But when Sarah told me that she was coming out here anyway, I jumped at the chance to see you. Even if it is only on board," Jennifer said happily.

"So I'll be off this cruise three months before you give birth," Harm said excitedly.

"Yep," Jennifer said as she pressed her burgeoning bump closer to him and draped her arms around his neck. She felt his reaction against her belly.

Jennifer sighed and said, "While I love that I can do that to you every time, we can't do anything here. So what do you say you go to work and I'll get settled and we'll meet for dinner in the officers' ward room?"

"Sounds like a plan. Do you want me to come get you?" Harm asked.

"No need I know my way around the ship. I served on her during my first year out of boot camp," Jennifer said impishly.

"My, you are full of surprises today," Harm said admiringly.

"Yes aren't I," Jennifer agreed.

They shared a kiss before they parted.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Monday, September 18, 2000

0930 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

After he completed his deployment at the end of June, Harm and Jennifer had enjoyed the summer together. Harm had watched as his wife continued to glow during the process of her pregnancy. Oh Jennifer made the usual complaints of carrying big during the hottest part of the year, but she really appreciated how far Harm went to ensure her comfort. He bought four feet deep above ground pool for the back yard as soon as he came home. Jennifer called it a frivolous expense, but she soon changed her mind when she began using it when the usual Washington summer became usually uncomfortable.

Now she was standing beside Admiral Chegwidden in her maternity uniform in front of the whole of the JAG Corps Company and her and Harm's extended family in the JAG Headquarters courtyard. Her husband was receiving his second Distinguished Flying Cross.

Harm was being awarded the medal for using his Tomcat to push another disabled Tomcat by its tailhook so that the crew of the disabled Tomcat could parachute safely out of enemy territory. He and Beth Hawkes had been pressed by the CAG, Captain Pike, into flying the day of the incident because a number of crews had come down with stomach flu. Harm had insisted that Hawkes be his RIO. Pike had readily gone along with the request.

Admiral Chegwidden announced, "Mr. Commander Rabb, front and center!"

Harm left the ranks, stopped in front of AJ and saluted. After AJ returned the salute he read from the citation. After he finished he turned to Jennifer and asked, "Would you like to do the honors Mrs. Commander Rabb?"

Jennifer, who had been promoted to Commander while Harm was deployed, stepped forward to stand in front of AJ and salute. She received the ribbon that AJ extracted from the box, turned to Harm, stepped up and pinned it onto his uniform coat.

Harm bent to accommodate his very pregnant wife as she gave her husband a nice peck on the lips. She stayed a bit longer after the kiss though. As she stood there she grabbed his coat lapels and curled her hands into fists and took a deep breath.

Harm became immediately distressed, but he had the wherewithal to ask, "Is it time?"

"Yes it is!" Jennifer gasped as the contraction swept through her.

Chegwidden saw that Jennifer was in distress and called, "Company dismissed!"

Sarah and Diane came immediately forward. Diane commanded, "Harm you and Matt go get the Lexus and bring it around. Sarah and I will walk with Jennifer. Matt you drive."

Matt and Harm immediately complied. When Matt drove around to the courtyard entrance, Harm got out and helped Jennifer into the back seat. He walked around to the other side and got in beside her.

Diane said to Matt, "I'll follow you to Bethesda in our car."

Matt nodded and drove away.

7 hours later

Bethesda, Naval Hospital

Maternity Ward

As Jennifer lay in her bed of the semi-private labor room, she was growing more pissed by the minute. The contraction at Harm's medal ceremony had been the first of many. The ride from Falls Church hadn't been too bad. Jennifer's contractions were about eight to six minutes apart. When she arrived at the hospital, Sydney Chegwidden, Jennifer's OB/GYN doctor examined her.

"Well Jennifer you're only dilated five centimeters. You need to walk around a bit. You have two options, walk around here or at home," Sydney told the Rabbs.

"I have a better idea," Jennifer said with a grimace.

So instead of going home, she and Harm went up to her office to relax and walk around there. The four to three minutes between contractions continued for about three hours. After the fourth hour Jennifer's contractions started coming closer together. They came back down to maternity after Jennifer was having contractions every five steps. When they got there Sydney had to break her water as even after so many hours of labor, it had not broken on its own. When Jennifer was hooked up to the monitor, Sydney saw that instead of gentle waves of lines scrolling out on the paper, he saw great spikes on the graph.

"Okay Jennifer, I think junior wants to come and join the party. That's why these contractions are happening so fast. You're dilated enough, now we just wait for you to move him or her along," Sydney explained.

"How long?" Jennifer managed to pant out.

"I'd say another hour or so," Sydney said.

"Oh shiiiiit!" Jennifer cried out as another contraction hit her. Then she grabbed Harm by the scruff of the surgical gown he was wearing saying, "You are never fucking touching me again, EVER!"

She let go as the contraction past. Harm held her hand, thanking God that his wife had grabbed his collar, instead of his neck.

For the next forty five minutes as she lay waiting for every thing to move along, she heard from the other side of the privacy curtain the other mother in labor. She was doing all the breathing exercises, just like the birthing class instructors said it should be.

Pulling her husband to her she muttered into his face, "Harm I'm gonna kill that bitch on the other side of the curtain. How come she's having such a nice labor? Those birthing classes are full of shiiiiit!"

She started to writhe in pain as another contraction hit. Harm trying to be supportive said, "Come on Jen, just like the nurse said, you gotta breathe..."

That was all she got out as Jennifer turned to him and shouted, "Shut the fuck up. You did this to meeeeee!"

At that Sydney came into the room and did a quick examination.

"Okay she's crowning. Let's get her into the delivery room."

With that Jennifer was transferred to a gurney and wheeled into the delivery. While Sydney washed and gowned, up the nurses helped Harm wash a get his gown and mask on. Harm entered the delivery room to find Sydney in position to receive the baby. Harm sat down at the stool at Jennifer's right shoulder.

"How're you doing honey?" Harm asked.

"Oh Harm I just want this baby out. It's so hard. I'm sorry for what I said," Jennifer panted.

Don't worry about it honey," Harm said as he leaned over to kiss her head through his mask.

"Okay enough talk Jennifer. The baby's head is almost out. On the next contraction I want you to push for the count of ten. Harm you count for her," Sydney ordered.

Jennifer had just enough time to nod as the next contraction hit. As Harm counted she screamed as she felt a ripping in her inner walls as the baby slid out. At that the pain decreased right away.

"Okay you cleared the head, everything looks good. Get me get some suction," Sydney ordered.

Sydney used the ball syringe to suction the fluid from the baby's nose and mouth. She was rewarded with a few short bleats then a long whine as the baby took its first breath.

"Okay Jennifer push some more so you can clear the shoulders.

Jennifer gathered herself and pushed again.

As the rest of the baby cleared, Sydney exclaimed, "Okay here we are. It's a girl. Welcome to the world Miss Rabb. Come here and cut the cord Daddy."

Harm was only happy to oblige as Sydney gave him the scissors. Sydney turned the baby over to the nurses to clean her up.

When he returned to the stool, Jennifer and Harm looked at each other and smiled with joy.

After she supervised the after birth Sydney asked, "You two decided on a name yet?"

"We decided on Kathryn Joy Rabb, after my mom. We'll call her Katie" Jennifer answered.

Jennifer gave the nurses the correct spelling that they wrote on the card

"Okay Kathryn Joy time to meet your mom and dad," one nurse said as she walked over to give the baby to Jennifer.

Jennifer received the bundle wrapped in its pink blanket and wearing a pink cap.

"Oh Harm she's so beautiful," Jennifer said with a cry.

"Just like her mom," Harm replied kissing his wife on her forehead, this time without the mask.

After enjoying the feeling of holding her first born Jennifer asked Harm "You wanna hold her?"

"You bet I do!" Harm said reverently.

Jennifer let the nurse take Katie and give her to Harm. The new dad shed his own happy tears at holding his little miracle.

2130 hours

Rabb Residence

Florida Ave., NW

After Harm pulled into his driveway he trudged from his car to the back door. The adrenaline that his excitement of finally being a father brought had worn off, leaving him bone tired. He certainly wasn't expecting or even up for visitors. But a visitor he had.

When he opened the inner door and walked into the kitchen he saw Sarah reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. She looked up, smiled and asked, "Hey flyboy, how're Jennifer and Katie?"

"They're fine. What are you doing here? Didn't I just see you, Frank and your kids at the hospital after Katie was born?" Harm asked petulantly.

Sarah let her brother's rudeness slide knowing it came from exhaustion. "Yes you did. But that was four hours ago. After you called Mom to tell her the news, she called me. She said to make sure you have something to eat before you fall to sleep. So after Frank and I took Chloe and Jeremy home, I came here to cook you some pasta and sauce. So take your coat off, sit down and eat."

Knowing he was being mean to his little sister, who certainly wasn't acting like his "little" sister, he agreed to sit and eat what she had lovingly took the time to prepare.

He smiled a contrite smile as he sat down wearily said, "I don't know what I'd do without you Sarah. I'm sorry for being rude. I'm just so tired."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it," Sarah said as she placed a steaming plate with spaghetti marinara, garlic bread and grated cheese in front of him. She did bend and lovingly kiss his forehead as a sign of her forgiveness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Christmas Day 2000

1000 Local Time

Rabb Home

Florida Ave., NW

Jennifer was enjoying her first Christmas as a mother. She was holding Katie as Harm was unwrapping presents. Katie was just old enough to realize that daddy was having fun. Jennifer was directing Harm on which presents to open first. Finally he got the big one she wanted him to open last. When he opened it he saw,

"Oh my, a digital video camera," Harm exclaimed. As he started to open the box, he saw that it had already been opened. He didn't comment about it until he went he had it unpacked then asked, "Where's the battery."

Jennifer pointed to the plug behind the TV as she said, "I knew you would need to use it to record ours and Katie's first Christmas together, so I took it out last night to charge. Remember you weren't home for this holiday last year."

"That's the doctor I know, always thinking of everything," Harm said as he retrieved the battery.

Soon he had the camera rolling. Jennifer put Katie down on a blanket in the middle of the carpet. They brought some toys over for her to play with them. Though at just a week over three months, Katie was just worming around and became easily bored with each toy, wanting to get to the next one her daddy and mommy gave her.

The fairly new parents became fascinated when Katie all of a sudden stopped moving and just lay on her tummy with a look of complete concentration. Their fascination turned to enlightenment when they "smelled" the reason why Little Kate was concentrating so hard.

"Come little miss, Daddy will change you so that mommy can get a shower and we can go to mass with your Nana and Papa and then visit your aunties and their families," Harm said as he swept his bundle of joy up to administer to her needs.

1430 Local Time

Mackenzie Residence

Manassas, VA

The Christmas feast was at Sarah and Frank's for the first time this year. The previous year it was at the Schonkes to celebrate Diane's first Christmas at home after her shooting and recovery.

Harm was carrying a shopping bag full of gifts, the portable crib and the diaper bag up the path from the car while Jennifer had Kate in her arms.

Frank Mackenzie greeted them at the door. Diane and Matt were the first to see them as they came into the living room.

"Merry Christmas to my favorite doctor," Matt said as he enveloped Jennifer and his god-daughter.

"And you to my favorite niece," Matt continued as he took Katie from her mom and gave her a big kiss.

As Harm walked in the house and Jennifer let Matt hold Katie as Frank took their coats. As they walked further in the house they met Frank & Trish in the living room then Gram and Sarah in the kitchen.

The two women wiped their hands on their aprons and warmly greeted the couple.

"Where's that great granddaughter of mine?" Gram said as she looked behind Jennifer and Harm.

"Her godfather intercepted her," Jennifer said.

Just then Matt came in saying, "Look who was left on the doorstep."

"Oh quit fooling around and let me have her," Gram said impatiently as she stepped forward to practically wrench little Kate from her uncle's grasp.

Kate squealed with joy at being held so comfortably against her Gram's bosom. Jennifer handed over a bottle of milk that she expressed that morning. Kate readily latched on and began to suckle greedily.

"This child does not waste any time eating. She is definitely your child Harm. You were the same way at that age," Gram said.

"Nothing's changed," Jennifer said. She smiled as she saw Harm's pretend look of insult.

Soon the Schonke and the Mackenzie children came around from wherever they were in the house to greet the Rabbs.

Harm emptied the shopping bag and placed their nieces' and nephews' gifts under the tree. They all squealed with delight at the present Santa "left" for them at the Rabbs.

Soon the family settled down to relax the holiday away before dinner was served. Jennifer proved adept at cooking. She made a delicious stir fry vegetable dish that she knew Harm as well as everyone else would enjoy.

When dinner was served Frank seated everyone and offered the toast. Then the whole family dug in.

As they ate, Jennifer looked around the table and smiled. Frank and Sarah were sitting at the ends of the table. The rest of the family was all engrossed in eating. It was Harm who gave her a look as if asking, 'What's that for?"

Jennifer had her hand in her lap and slipped it over and gave Harm's thigh a squeeze. She leaned over him to and whispered, "I'll tell you later." As she leaned over she kept her hand on Harm's thigh for support. She deliberately let it slip a bit higher to briefly rub intimately against him.

Harm was a bit surprised but still reassured to see her smile a smile he hadn't seen since the wedding. A smile that said, 'I'm finally happy and we will continue this later.' He vowed to keep that smile on Jennifer's face forever.

That night

2130 Local Time

Rabb Residence

While Jennifer was giving Katie her before sleep feeding, Harm readied himself for bed. After his shower he put on only a pair of surgical scrub pants that Jennifer bought him. He had plans for the night. He so wanted to give Jennifer a reason to keep that smile on her face.

When Jennifer came in from putting Katie down in the nursery, she stopped into the other bathroom to get herself ready for her husband. She had placed her silk robe there when Harm went to take his shower. After she took her own shower, she dried and brushed her hair and put on only the silk robe.

When she came into their bedroom, she saw Harm lying on the bed. She could see that Ham knew that the only thing she had on was her silk robe. She was pleased to see his reaction to that tenting his scrubs.

She sat down on the bed, leaned over and gave him a kiss. As she did that she snaked her hand down to his draw string. She was pleased to feel that that it was already untied. So she slipped her hand under the waistband. She was further pleased that he was going commando.

Harm gasped as she took hold of his growing erection. As Jennifer massaged him, she whispered against his lips, "You know what I was thinking at dinner tonight?"

"No, what?" Harm managed to gasp out as Jennifer applied a bit more pressure on his throbbing and still growing rod.

"I was thinking that I wanted you. I couldn't wait to get home to do this." Jennifer said as she gripped her husband's manhood.

"Oh really, I would never has guessed." Harm said as he felt Jennifer's hand do wonderful things to his manhood.

"Well I thought that it was obvious in how I let my hand "accidentally" touch you here at dinner, that I wanted a better hold on you," Jennifer said as she continued her hand job.

"Now that you have a hold of me now what?" Harm panted out just barely in control as Jennifer squeezed him a bit.

"Now that I got a hold of you, I never want to let you go," Jennifer said huskily as she pulled his scrubs down.

"I'm enjoying your hold now as well," Harm managed to say before Jennifer lowered her head to kiss his tip. He put his head back and groaned as her mouth engulfed him.

As Jennifer did those wonderful things with her mouth to his little sailor Harm thought, 'Oh man I love how she does this. She's so good at it'.

Soon Jennifer pulled back and her mouth released him with a pop. She went onto the bed, straddled him. She loved how Harm gazed at her admiringly. She undid her robe and let it pool behind her. She reached for his still stiff member, held it up and impaled herself onto it.

Now Harm had a great view of the show. He groaned as Jennifer sank slowly onto him. When she had him buried to the hilt, she started to undulate on him. Harm gripped her hips to keep control of her. Jennifer took his hands and put them to her breasts. She groaned as Harm began to play with them, crushing them in his hands, twiddling the nipples between his fingers. She gasped as he sat up and put one then the other in his mouth. He held them up together in their coupling.

Jennifer kept up a good pace with Harm right along with her. It wasn't long before they both felt that they were right on the edge.

Jennifer groaned out, "Haaarm I'm readyyyyy take me all the waaaaaay," She managed to scream out as a powerful orgasm engulfed her.

When Harm felt her walls clamp down on him, he wasn't too far behind her. He wrapped his arms around Jennifer as his own culmination engulfed him. He pumped his hips seven or eight times as he filled her womb with his seed.

They jerked spasmodically against each other a few more times until Harm collapsed back onto the mattress bringing Jennifer with him. He held her tight as she lay on him still connected to him intimately. He enjoyed as she wriggled her hips to keep him inside her.

When she caught her breath Jennifer said to Harm, "Part of what I was thinking at dinner tonight was that we are behind in our count of children."

"So this means that..?" Harm managed to ask before Jennifer interrupted him with.

"Yes it does, I'm ovulating Harm. I want another baby." Jennifer confirmed the unfinished question.

With that announcement Harm rolled them over until he was lying on top and laid a deep kiss on her. Jennifer was amazed that Harm was still hard and that they were still connected.

"What do you say we make sure, Mrs. Sailor" Harm said huskily as he came up for air and started to slide in and out of her.

"Bring it on Mr. Sailor," Jennifer returned as she thrust her hips up to meet him.

They spent the rest of the night making sure at least three more times in three different positions. They didn't get to sleep until 0400.

When they both got into work the next morning, neither of them could stand straight as their groin muscles still hadn't recovered from the exercise. Still through all the aches and pains, they both had big smiles plastered on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Saturday, January 20, 2001

1130 Hours

Rabb Residence

Florida Ave., NW

Just two weeks before, Harm and Sarah were assigned to defend Sergeant Major Krohn on his appeal of his conviction for attempted murder. The sergeant claimed a "miracle" led him to Baltimore and the dark alley where he found his wife lying on the ground beaten almost to death. Krohn's JAG attorney for the first trial was one Lt. Gregory Vukovic. Vukovic had been very lazy in his defense and did not believe Krohn's claim of him seeing an apparition of Chaplain Wiggins, the Catholic padre Krohn knew in Vietnam, appear to Krohn and tell him where to find his wife. Thus Vukovic didn't even use Krohn's claim in his defense, resulting in Krohn being convicted and sentenced to 25 years hard labor in Leavenworth.

While Krohn served in Leavenworth he prayed for a miracle to prove his innocence. His prayers were answered when the Baltimore police reported that during a sting operation that nabbed a gang of arms dealers, they found Mrs. Krohn's lime green Impala, that was hijacked when she was assaulted.

Harm and Sarah were deep into the appeal trial when Admiral Chegwidden notified them by that another entity would be getting involved.

So this Saturday Harm and Sarah were in his study upstairs going over the case. When they returned to court on Monday, they would be presenting their case to overturn the conviction.

Jennifer was in the living room relaxing. She was getting over her morning bout of nausea. She had Katie in her playpen while she read up on the latest surgical journal. She got up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it Harm!" Jennifer called upstairs.

When she opened the door she beheld a bespectacled priest who when he spoke had a delightful Irish accent as he asked, "Mrs. Rabb?"

"Yes, Father O'Rourke?" Jennifer replied.

"Yes I was told your husband would be home today," O'Rourke replied shaking Jennifer's offered hand.

"Won't you come in please? Harm's upstairs in his study with his sister let me call them," Jennifer said.

Father O'Rourke was very amused when Jennifer stood at the bottom of the stairs and very loudly yelled up, "Harm, Sarah we have a visitor!"

There was the sound of scraping chairs and then the sounds of feet on the upper floor and then the stairway as first Sarah and then Harm came down to greet:

"Father O'Rourke?" Harm said offering his hand.

"Yes Commander Rabb and this lovely lady is?" O'Rourke asked offering his hand.

"Harm's sister Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie," Sarah said shaking the priest's hand.

"Ah yes I can see the resemblance," O'Rourke said.

"On our mother's side," Harm furnished. He continued, "Let's sit in the living room. Would you like some coffee or tea, padre?"

"Oh coffee, strong please. I've had a long flight. I've only been to my hotel to drop off my grip," O'Rourke replied.

Sarah, Jennifer and Harm exchanged amused looks as Sarah went to prepare the coffee.

While O'Rourke and Harm spoke, Jennifer heard the mailman deliver the mail. She retrieved that mail and sat down in her chair to open it. She saw that there was an invitation envelope in the stack. She opened that first. She grinned in delight as she saw who the invitation was for.

Harm saw her grin and said, "Excuse me padre, Jennifer what's got you so amused?"

Jennifer passed the invitation over to Harm as she replied, "Oh something that we all saw coming."

When Harm took the invitation and read it he smiled as he said, "Well, well Skates & Tuna are getting married."

Father O'Rourke looked up bewildered at the names he heard.

Jennifer explained, "Skates is Lt. Elizabeth Hawkes, US Navy and Tuna it Lt. Commander David Medwick US Navy. "Skates" and "Tuna" are their Navy Fighter Squadron call signs or nicknames that their shipmates gave them. Beth is one of the attorneys assigned to JAG in the same headquarters as Harm."

"When's the wedding? Sarah asked as she came in with a tray laden with the coffee carafe, mugs and spoons. She heard Jennifer's explanation on her way in.

"Next November in Clearwater, Florida, her family is from there. I'm sure Beth is sending you and Frank an invitation," Harm said to his sister.

"I'm sure. I did defend David in that mishap when he was the Landing Service Officer when that pilot crashed into the fantail of the Patrick Henry last fall," Sarah reminded Harm.

After that Harm, Sarah and Fr. O'Rourke discussed the case and the possibility that one of the persons involved might be a saint.

"So how long after you prove the Padre's miracles would he become a saint?" Jennifer asked.

"Oh that would take a very long time, most likely after our lifetimes. It usually takes over a hundred years and many more miracles associated with the person before he or she is canonized," O'Rourke explained.

"Wow that is a long time. Still we'll say a prayer to the padre for the sergeant major's sake," Jennifer replied.

"Well I can't ask for anything more. And on that note I will bid you farewell on your family and impending birth, Mrs. Rabb," O'Rourke said getting up.

"Thank you Padre. Uhm before you go, could you please bless our home? We haven't had that done yet, Jennifer asked.

"Of course Mrs. Rabb, I'd be delighted," O'Rourke said.

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his alb and personal prayer book. As the Rabbs and Sarah gathered around him, with Jennifer holding Katie in her arms, O'Rourke put the alb around his neck and opened his prayer book to the appropriate page and began the prayer.

After he was finished he bid the Rabbs and Sarah good-bye.

Tuesday, March 20, 2001

1130 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Life was good with the Rabbs and Mackenzies. They enjoyed their work time together. Sarah had been amused by a commercial director by the name of Renee Petersen who wanted to do a Navy commercial. Sarah almost decked Renee when she said that Sarah's uniform was too green and unappealing. She went on to alienate some of the other personnel, notably Tiner. When the petty officer described his filing system, she groaned out, "booring" while he was still standing there. Also she didn't make a fan of Harriet when she referred to Bud as the "Pillsbury doughboy".

So after she complained at their not being enough material to work on, AJ told her of Harm's doubling as a lawyer and an aviator. She took one look at Harm and his dark good looks and the shiny gold wings above his "fruit salad" of ribbons as he strode through the bullpen and said, "He's the one I want. So AJ ordered Harm to do the commercial so that "You can get that woman out of whatever hair I have left"

How could Harm say anything but, "Aye, aye sir!"

Harm left AJ's office and seeing Renee in the bullpen, asked, "Miss Petersen would you like to step into my office, please?"

When she entered the office and sat down she started to flirt with him, seemingly oblivious of his wedding band.

Renee was going on with her resume, "Well I did that music video with Madonna, she was such a perfectionist. Commander what do you say we go out to dinner and iron out a few things?"

Harm had a look on his face that she couldn't decipher. He seemed to be looking over her shoulder. Before she could turn and see what he was looking at, she heard from that door, "Don't you think he should get approval on that from his wife?"

Renee turned to see Jennifer in her full Navy Blues uniform standing the doorway. She was pushing the stroller with their daughter, 6 month young Katie, sitting inside.

Renee was further consternated when Katie looked up and when she spied her father, started bouncing in her seat as she let go with a loud squeal and raspberry noises with her mouth imitating engine sounds. She was straining at the straps holding her in the stroller, impatiently waiting for her daddy to come pick her up. How could a father resist that?

Harm went over and gave Jennifer a nice welcoming kiss. Then he reached and unbuckling the straps picked Katie up saying, "How's daddy's little leprechaun?" Katie was wearing a pretty deep green dress with white lace frills and a bib that said_, Kiss me I'm Irish._

As Harm held Katie high over his head, Jennifer said, "Careful sweetie, she just ate. Don't make her spit up on your uniform."

Harm instantly brought Katie down and settled her in the crook of his right arm, away from the fruit salad that she so loved to pick at.

Harm looked at Renee and said, "Miss Petersen, my wife Commander and Doctor Jennifer Rabb and our daughter Katie. She's six months."

Ever the professional Renee recovered as she said, "It's very nice to meet you doctor. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm a trauma surgeon at Bethesda. As a matter of act I operated on Harm's sister when she was shot," Jennifer proudly stated.

"Is that how you two met?" Renee asked.

"No we met the Christmas after that when I was brought up on charges of DUI when my car skidded on some ice into a Nativity display. Harm was my lawyer. He kept me out of jail. What else could I do but marry the guy," Jennifer replied impishly.

Harm grinned good naturedly at that when he said, "About dinner. How about you come to our house tomorrow night and we'll discuss what you need me to do. Is 7:00 o'clock good for you?"

Jennifer nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good. Let me have your address and..," Renee started to say when she had another thought. Looking at Jennifer's good looks she asked, "How about we include Jennifer in the commercial? Being a surgeon I'm sure Jennifer has some life saving stories to tell."

Jennifer spoke up trying to demure saying, "I don't know. I'm already 3 months pregnant and.."

Renee interrupted her with, "Well you not showing yet and besides, I think it can sell that being in the Navy one can still have a full life, a great career and a family. It'll pull at America's heartstrings."

"Well I'll think about it and we'll discuss it at dinner tomorrow," Jennifer said.

"Great see you then," Renee said.

During the ladies' discussion Harm set Katie back in the stroller and wrote down his address and home phone number.

"Have a good say Miss Petersen. See you tomorrow evening," Harm said giving the note to her.

"Oh call me Renee. I have a feeling we're going to be such good friends. Ta-ta for now," Renee said as she breezed out the door.

After she left Jennifer said, "She is such a flirt. I could see it from across the bullpen."

"I didn't notice. I spied you just as you came through the doors," Harm said as he pulled his wife a little closer and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good answer counselor," Jennifer said as they shared a smooch. Harm deepened it a bit.

Just at that point Sarah came to the door and said in jest, "Hey you two get a room!"

The couple broke apart, not at all embarrassed by their PDA.

Sarah asked, "Was that the video queen I just saw leaving?"

"Yeah it was. The admiral wants me to do her commercial. She asked if Jennifer wanted to be in it with me," Harm explained.

"Sounds good, you should do it Jennifer," Sarah said.

"Ooh not you to. Look I'll think about it. In the meantime I'm taking our flyboy here to lunch with his family," Jennifer said in order to change the subject.

"Okay have a good time. Harm we'll discuss the Nelson court martial after lunch," Sarah said holding up a folder and then placing it on his desk.

"Okay sis, see you then," Harm said as he got his cover and ushered his family out of the office.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Wednesday, March 21, 2001

1800 Local Time

Rabb Home

Florida Ave., NW

Harm answered the doorbell when it rang and let Renee in. Harm took her coat and hung it up on the coat tree in the entrance foyer. Renee was wearing a charcoal colored conservative looking business pantsuit.

As Harm led Renee into the living room, she saw that Katie was in the playpen totally absorbed in a puzzle toy. Katie was already dressed in her footie pajamas. Renee was amused to see that it had a marine motif.

"May I pick her up?" Renee requested.

"Sure let me get her for you," Harm said as he scooped her out of the playpen. She squealed and when Harm made the exchange she readily settled into Renee's arms.

Looking at Katie's pajamas Renee said in jest "I thought you and your wife were in the Navy?"

Harm chuckled as he answered, "My sister Sarah gave her those last Christmas." Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A Sprite or 7-up would be great, I don't drink alcohol," Renee said.

'Coming up," Harm said. Before he left he said, "Here I'll put her back in the playpen."

"No it's alright. I have many nieces and nephews so kids and I get along fine. We'll be alright and we can talk girl to girl," Renee said gently scrunching her nose into Katie's nose. Katie just giggled at the contact.

As Harm was busy in the kitchen Jennifer came down the stairs. She stopped in the living room entrance when she heard Renee talking softly to Katie. "Do you think your daddy and mommy would like to be in a commercial? They're such good looking people, it's no wonder you came out so beautiful."

Katie just looked up at Renee with wide eyed interest. As Renee continued talking about many different things, she did do in a soft read-along voice like she was telling a story. It wasn't long before Katie settled in and her eyelids began to droop. Seeing this Renee got up and still keeping her back to where Jennifer stood, shifted Katie until her head was draped over her shoulder. Renee started to gently rock and sway her body in time with a lullaby she was softly singing:

"_Softly, gently, come let me hold you; rainbows and white clouds will carry your dreams_

_Softly, gently, come let me love you; raindrops and roses will sing you to sleep_

_Close your eyes and sleep, baby_

_And I will keep you close to me_

_Sleep sweet child and never fear_

_Rest assured your mommy's near_

_Softly, gently, come let me hold you; rainbows and white clouds will carry your dreams_

_Softly, gently come let me love you; raindrops and roses will sing you to sleep." *_

Jennifer watched in wonder as Renee checked Katie. Seeing she was sleeping, she gently lowered her into the playpen and laid her on her back.

When Renee straightened up, she was bit embarrassed when she saw Jennifer standing there smiling as she said, "You're very good with babies. Would you like to babysit sometime?"

"Ah no I've done my share of that with my nieces and nephews. Still I wouldn't mind caring for my own children someday," Renee said wishfully as she sat back down.

"Are you married?" Jennifer asked sitting on the sofa herself.

"I was. My husband passed away from leukemia before we could try. Before that, we had five wonderful years," Renee explained.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Jennifer said. She switched subjects asking, "Is Harm getting you anything?"

Renee heard from behind her as Harm answered, "Yes I am. I was putting together a veggie plate."

Harm came into the room with a tray of vegetables arranged around a dip bowl. He also had sodas for Renee, Jennifer and himself.

He looked and saw Katie was asleep. He looked at Jennifer and asked, "How'd you do that? She never falls asleep this early."

Jennifer smiled as she said, "It wasn't me it was Renee."

Harm looked over and raised his glass in admiration. "I thought I heard a lullaby."

Renee was a bit embarrassed when she explained, "My mom and dad had 8 children. I'm stuck in the middle there somewhere. I've been around babies almost my entire life between my younger siblings and then my older siblings' children. I tell you if I can't get a baby to relax then something's wrong," Renee said with a smile.

She skillfully changed the subject with, "But we aren't here to discuss our family lineage but the Navy's commercial. Mrs. Rabb..."

"Oh please call me Jennifer. Seems as we're going to be working together, it's only right."

"Oh that's so great. I've been thinking on that since yesterday. You two seem like the perfect Navy couple. I love the story of how you two met."

"Yeah it was serendipitous," Jennifer confirmed.

"Well anyway why don't we have dinner and we can discuss the nuts and bolts of what we need to do. Don't worry. Leave it in my hands. This is what I do," Renee assured them.

"Right this way Renee," Harm said as he allowed the ladies to go in front of him to the dining room.

"So what happens now?" Harm asked in between bites.

"Well I have to write a script and schedule studio time for the shooting of your parts. After editing, we should have the commercial ready within a month," Renee replied.

"Wow that's a lot of time. When will the script be ready? I want to do the commercial before I start to show a lot," Jennifer said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I can write the scripts and we can get the two of you in the studio by next weekend. Your time there will only be about 3, 4 hours tops. After that the editing team takes its time getting it together," Renee assured her.

"Well that's good to know," Harm said.

And so that is how it turned out. Renee wrote the scripts and got the Rabbs into the studio by the weekend as promised. It was about 2 months later that the Rabbs were standing in front of a very Navy oriented audience at the Navy museum where the commercial was being premiered.

After the commercial was finished being shown, Harm was standing with Jennifer accepting the congratulations from all those present. The last two people that they received were Admiral and Sydney Chegwidden. "Congratulations Doctor and Mr. Rabb. Very well done commanders."

"Thank you sir, Renee and Jennifer should take all the credit. I kept blowing my lines as we were in the studio taping the commercial for five hours and then Renee coaching me through the looping. I had no idea that actors go through so much work to put on one minute of a show," Harm said.

"Makes you appreciate what you're already doing now, huh sweetheart," Jennifer said as she squeezed his arm in appreciation of his compliment.

During harm's conversation with the Chegwiddens, Sarah, Renee and Congresswoman Roberta ~ Bobbie ~ Latham were talking in a group. Bobbie disengaged from the other ladies and sidled up to Harm with her hand out to greet him.

As she shook their hands Bobbie said, "Dr. Rabb, Commander Rabb that was an impressive performance. I'm sure it will bring forth many recruits."

Thank you Congresswoman," Jennifer replied for her and Harm.

"Mr. Commander Rabb being that you are now the Navy's poster boy ~ so to speak ~ maybe you can come work for me," Bobbie offered.

"Doing what Congresswoman?" Harm asked.

"You'd be working as my liaison between my office and the military. You have all the requisites that command attention, good looks, award winner and tact as a lawyer. What do you say?"

Harm looked at Jennifer and said, "Let Jennifer and I talk it over. I can give you my answer by say this time next week."

"Good, look forward to hearing it," Latham said before she walked away.

_*Lullaby borrowed from Lives To Write's, "Love, Loss and Family", on this site. Thanks KC._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Monday, April 16, 2001

1430 Local Time

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, VA

Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie stalked through the bullpen of JAG Ops. Everyone who looked at her expression could tell she was not a happy camper. They wisely stood out of her way to her office. Only the very brave offered a subdued greeting of "Good afternoon Colonel" to which Sarah politely replied with "afternoon". They wisely refrained from further conversation.

Once Sarah got to her office she slammed the door with enough force to cause the blinds to swing freely and knock back onto the door to add to the noise.

Sarah's brother Commander Harmon Rabb was in his office. He heard the staff offer their quiet greetings to his sister and then winced when he heard the slammed door and knocking blinds. After he rearranged his work so that he could pick up where he left off, he got up, walked over to Sarah's door and knocked politely. The bullpen staff all looked at him with a mixture of fear for him and gratitude of him going in to calm the colonel down.

Sarah had the good sense to look before she snapped at the person invading her sulk. Her expression softened as she recognized her brother. She sighed extravagantly and motioned for him to come in.

As he came in and closed the door behind him Harm asked, "Okay what's going on?"

"You know you did a smart thing turning down working with that witch Latham," Sarah told him.

"What happened?"

"In the midst of her congressional hearing on the Osprey case you're defending, I had to leave the proceedings and go to the ladies room."

"Yeah so, you had the call of nature…" Harm began but Sarah interrupted him.

"No I ran out of the hearing room, but I didn't make it. I threw up in one of the waste baskets that were in the rear office. Everyone in the hearing room heard it. And you know what Latham said ~ into the microphone ~ for everyone to hear?"

"No what?"

"Clean up in aisle three'. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"So something you ate didn't agree with you…" Harm began but his sister interrupted him again.

"You know you are just as dense now as you were when mom had to explain puberty to you."

"What?" Then the light bulb went on above his head as Sarah saw it register on his face.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm about a month and a half along as near as I can figure. Frank and I found out this morning when I was late and we did an EPT that came up positive."

Harm opened his arms and said "Well congratulations."

Sarah moved from around the desk and melted into his embrace. As strong arms squeezed her affectionately, she sniffled a bit.

Harm wasn't so dense as to not recognize a hormone moment as he asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

"It wasn't the clean up joke that got me. It's what happened after the hearing was over."

"What happened?"

"Well I set up an appointment with Sydney Chegwidden for this afternoon at lunch time, but Latham insisted that she needed me to sit with her in one of her power lunches. When I told her that I needed to see my doctor, she so much as told me I wasn't dedicated to my work and that she always set aside personal matters to do the people's work."

"Ouch that wasn't fair. Did you get to the doctor?"

"Yeah I just came from there."

"So why the episode when you came in?"

"Well as I got out of my car, she called my cellphone. She asked that since I didn't go to lunch could I meet her this evening. I told her that was impossible as now according to regulations I'm confined to eight hour days. Well she just had a total meltdown on the phone cussing me out…"

"Really?"

"Yeah! She let the G.D.s and M.F.s fly. She sounded like a street whore. Not even the admiral or my D.I.s spoke to me like that. She said if she knew I was incapacitated, she would have picked someone else. Jesus, Harm I'm pregnant not sick. Each CO I had when I had Chloe and Jeremy didn't give me a smidgen of trouble when I was carrying them. Hell they were just as happy as Frank and I were."

"So you were angry with her and what she said, right?" Harm asked hopefully.

"Yeah I was. I had just hung up on her as I walked into the bullpen. I just didn't want to say anything that she could use against me and file a complaint. I came in here to cool off and type out what she said before I went into the admiral to report her. Latham was totally inappropriate." Sarah said as she broke from Harm's embrace to reach for her box of tissues.

"Well if you want I can help you draft your presentation," Harm offered.

"Yeah could you please," Sarah said as she dabbed at her eyes before any tears could fall. She checked her face in her compact mirror. She was satisfied that none of her mascara was smeared.

She continued, "There's one thing I have to do first. I saw the looks of fear as I walked across the bullpen. I don't like to work like that Harm. I have to fix that."

"No problem sis," Harm said as he held the door open for her.

When Sarah came out she called a gentle, "Attention on deck!"

When the bullpen snapped to she said, "At ease. I'd like to apologize for my attitude when I walked in. I just got off the phone with a certain congresswoman and she pushed all my buttons. One of those buttons hit very close to home. You see I also just came from my doctor and she confirmed that I am a month and a half along with my third baby."

There was a respectful applause at that.

"So in the interest of future storm warnings, please forgive any "hormone moments" that are bound to come."

Three pregnant petty officers in the bullpen turned sideways and sang out as one, "No problem ma'am."

Sarah pointed at them and shared a good laugh with all the others in the bullpen.

1800 Local Time

Rabb residence

Florida Ave., NW

When Harm came home he saw his mother sitting in the living room giving Katie a bottle. Trish and Frank were in town as Frank was attending a conference along with the representatives from the other auto makers with the Congressional leadership on how to bolster the auto industry

She bent to give each female a kiss on their cheek / forehead.

"Hi mom, did Sarah call you yet?"

"No dear why should she be calling?"

"Well give her a call, she has some news," Harm explained.

Thankfully at that Katie had just disengaged from her bottle.

"Here, let me take her," Harm said bending over and taking his daughter. Trish spread the receiving blanket on his shoulder as he sat down her to burp her.

When Harm had Katie adjusted, Trish dug her cellphone out of her purse and speed dialed, "Sarah dear, how are you. Harmon said you have some news."

"Well mom there's another grandchild on the way,"

"Well of course there is.." Trish said at first. Then the light went on.

"O darling you're going to have a baby to. That's so wonderful. When are you due?"

"I'm about a month and a half along. So that's makes it probably around December 8."

"Oh sweetie that's so great. You won't be so big in the hot months of the summer."

"Yeah that's what the admiral said as well. He promised that I wouldn't go out of town for investigations. He'd send Carolyn Imes or the new lieutenant, Loren Singer out with Harm if he needed to. Frankly mom pregnant or not, I welcome it. I'm getting tired from going to Australia to get a deserter like Harm and I did last year and then out to Russia again with Harm to work on the new Russian legal system last September. Now that Frank and I have billets in the same town for once, with it likely to be that way in this stage of our careers. I hate being away from the kids during those trips."

"Well now you and Frank can really enjoy your time with this new baby," Trish said in agreement.

"Yeah mom I know," Sarah said in happy agreement.

"Well goodbye mom I have to get dinner on for the kids. I'll see you this weekend."

"Oh Sarah dear, wait a minute, Jennifer just walked in. Give her your good news.

After kissing Trish hello, Jennifer took the phone saying, "Sarah what's going on?"

"Well I would have told you this afternoon after I saw Sydney, but you were in surgery. I'm going to have another baby," Sarah practically squealed.

"Oh that's so great, congratulations. How far along are you?" Jennifer replied just as excited.

"About a month and a half, Sydney figured the due date at about December 8," Sarah explained.

"So we'll have two babies by Christmas," Jennifer said.

"More gifts to buy," Sarah added.

"Oh it's going to be a fun summer for you and I, we'll drive Harm & Frank crazy. How did Chegwidden take the news?"

"Well he said it put a monkey wrench in his plans for my career. He had an idea to make me an SJA afloat this summer. He said that it would enhance my being promoted to colonel when I enter the zone in the next two years. Still he said that he'll see what's available after the New Year. In the meantime he'll put me on the bench for the duration of my pregnancy. That way I can better schedule my doctor's appointments. He told me or rather ordered me to go on maternity leave by my 34th week. He didn't want a repeat of someone giving birth in his office like Harriet Simms did with little AJ," Sarah said.

"Oh stop he said the same thing to me. Besides he's lucky Sydney and I were visiting that day, he didn't have to do a thing. Sydney did all the work while Sarah and I comforted Harriet. Except for Bud, he and the other men just waited outside," Jennifer said.

_Flashback to:_

Tuesday, May 18, 1999

1145 Hours

Dr. Lt. Commander Jennifer Coates and Dr. Captain Sydney Chegwidden got out of the Navy issued Crown Victoria. They carpooled from Bethesda to JAG Headquarters. They were there to go to a joint lunch with their significant others, Harm and AJ.

They saw that an ambulance was waiting near the front entrance stood aside the front entrance as the EMTs brought out a pregnant Marine Sergeant. Another male sergeant was walking alongside the stretcher holding her hand and attempting to say reassuring things to her.

Seeing that the lady wasn't in distress, they walked inside sighing in relief that their services, especially Sydney's as an OB/GYN physician, weren't needed. They didn't know how wrong they would be.

After they signed in and received visitors' passes from the corporal on duty at the Lobby CP, they went and waited for the elevator. When they entered the JAG Operations' Bullpen they saw personnel being drawn toward AJ's office.

"Oh shit something's not right," Sydney said. She hoped that AJ was alright.

As they entered the anteroom where AJ's yeoman worked they saw said yeoman being carried out in a faint by Harm.

"Harm what's going on?" Jennifer asked.

"Harriet went into labor…" was all Harm got out before Sydney and his fiancé pushed past him and into AJ's office.

Upon entering the office the ladies saw the following:

Harriet laying on cushions on the floor with her bent legs up

Sarah cradling her head and wiping her forehead with a towel

AJ kneeling in the receiving position just about to lift Harriet's skirt to examine her

"AJ get up NOW!" Sydney called.

AJ looked up to see who was being insubordinate to him in his own office. He just about sighed in relief as he saw his wife.

As AJ and Sydney switched places, Sydney went into doctor mode.

"Did anyone call "911"? Sydney asked.

"Tiner did before he came in wanting to help and fainted," Sarah replied.

"Good! Alright, every man out of this office, AJ if Bud shows up, let him in," Sydney instructed.

"Aye, aye captain," AJ said on his way out smiling. He knew who his real boss was.

All the men dutifully left the room.

"Okay Harriet let's see what we got," Sydney said lifting the skirt. She continued, "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Less than a minute," Sarah answered for Harriet.

Harriet nodded as she was taking quick breaths. At that they heard Bud call from outside, "Harriet!?"

As Bud burst into the room Sydney barked, "Bud, take your shoelaces off and take Sarah's place. Sarah come over here next to me." Bud did as he was told while Sarah went to kneel beside Sydney. Sydney bent to examine her patient. Bud handed his shoe laces over to Sarah's outstretched hands.

"Sarah drape the towel there over my uniform," Sydney instructed.

Sarah did as she was instructed.

"Okay Harriet, you're crowning. On your next contraction I want you to push while Bud you count from 10," Sydney instructed.

The contraction hit, Bud counted down as Harriet bore down.

"Okay Harriet that was great the head is almost out. One more push will do it," Sydney said. She had towels on her hands ready to receive the baby.

"I can't. I'm so tired," Harriet gasped out.

"Come on lieutenant push that's an order!" Sydney shouted.

Falling into her military discipline Harriet took a breath and pushed for all she was worth. She felt her walls ripping as her baby's head slid all the way out, at which her pain reduced by a hundred fold.

"Okay Harriet, relax a bit the head is out. Sarah give me the suction syringe," Sydney instructed.

Sarah dug the syringe out from the first aid kit that AJ placed there earlier. As Sydney suctioned the baby's mouth, there was a bleat followed by a healthy howl.

"Okay Harriet one more push for the shoulders to clear and we'll find out if AJ is a girl's or boy's name.

Harriet bore down a bit more as Sydney slipped her fingers into her to help ease the little body out. As the shoulders cleared, the rest of the baby slipped out.

"It's a boy!" Sydney happily announced.

"Harriet, we have a son," Bud gushed. Harriet could only nod as happy tears streaked her sweaty face. Her emotions were running away with her.

"Okay all pink and healthy with all his appendages," Sydney said with a smile as little AJ made the usual noisy fuss.

After Sydney used the shoelaces to tie the cord off she took out the scissors and held them out and said, "Come on over here then dad and cut the cord." After Bud did so, Sydney lay the baby on a clean towel spread on the carpet. She and Sarah cleaned the baby off and then swaddled him in more clean towels. Then Sarah lifted him up and brought him over and laid him onto Harriet's bosom.

"Oh Bud he's so beautiful," Harriet gushed.

Bud was choking up as his own happy tears fell unabated.

"He sure is Harriet," Jennifer said.

Just then the EMTs arrived. They got Harriet onto the stretcher and wrapped little AJ in a foil blanket to keep him warm on the trip to Bethesda.

As the ambulance pulled away Harm and Jennifer were standing on the front step holding hands.

Jennifer looked over to harm and said, "I want to have a baby right away. I want us to try as soon as we get married."

"Are you sure sweetie?" Harm asked.

"Yes and don't worry about my career. It'll still be there when I come back from maternity leave," Jennifer reassured him.

"Well in that case I say why not. There's no reason for waiting," Harm said in agreement. They sealed their agreement with a kiss.

The Chegwiddens were standing just behind them. It was AJ who said, "At least if you go into labor at work, it's where you want to be."

"Yes there is that sir," Jennifer said as she and Harm both turned, stood at attention and saluted.

"As you were, now I think we had a lunch date. Ladies after you," AJ commanded as the foursome marched out to the parking lot.

"Lipstick Hammer," AJ said as they walked to his Escalade.

Harm dutifully fished his handkerchief out to wipe his lips.

_End of Flashback_

"Still it'd be nice to have this one in a hospital like my last two," Sarah said.

"Speaking of those two, how are Chloe and Jeremy taking it?" Jennifer asked.

"In stride, they're excited. Jeremy hope's it another boy, Chloe doesn't care," Sarah replied.

"Well that's good. Does Sydney want to do an amnio?" Jennifer asked.

"No I'm not 35 yet and that's the cut off age. She said if I do what I did with the other two, the baby and I will be fine," Sarah replied.

"Okay then I'll let you go I'm we both have dinners to make," Jennifer said to her sister-in-law.

They said their goodbyes as they ended the call.

Monday, September 10, 2001

1700 Local Time

Rabb Home

Florida Ave, NW

The summer rolled by as Jennifer and Sarah both enjoyed relatively trouble free pregnancies. In the seventh month Jennifer and Harm found out that she was going to have a boy. Harm insisted that he not be named Harm the III. To beat the heat Jennifer went for dips in the Rabbs and Schonkes backyard pool or they along with the Mackenzies and Schonkes indulged in many visits to the Navy Yard health center to swim in the Olympic sized pool. Unlike her last two pregnancies, Sarah had her whole family around her.

Now Jennifer was working an eight-hour rotation in the emergency room. She was one of those fortunate ladies that when she was pregnant, she didn't show much of a belly. So she was able to perform surgery when she needed to.

All through her day she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. Being already at the hospital, she didn't worry about going into labor. Now she was taking a shower after performing one of those surgeries, a splenectomy. A petty officer was involved in a multicar accident on the beltway. He was brought in with a broken leg and pain to his belly. His examination and various x-rays revealed that he had a ruptured spleen, which had to be removed.

For Jennifer it was a routine procedure. As she was closing the wound she started to feel really uncomfortable. She wasn't alarmed, but she suspected she might be going into labor. When she gave birth to Katie, she had begun that day feeling the same way. Being that she was already at the hospital she decided to stay. Still she needed to take a shower after the surgery.

She thought to herself, 'I'll call Harm and Sydney after I shower.

Just as she turned the water off she had a funny feeling in her belly. Before she could figure out what the feeling was, there was a great gush of water from there that ran down her legs and then onto the shower floor.

"Perfect timing junior," Jennifer said ruefully to her belly.

She turned the shower back on to rinse herself. After she dried, she put on her scrubs and crocs footwear and went down to the maternity ward.

She went right into Sydney's office. Fortunately there were no other patients waiting to see her. She told the civilian receptionist, "Noreen, my water just broke could you please call Sydney."

"Yes Dr. Rabb," Noreen said reaching for the phone.

When Sydney came out, she was wearing her peanut butters under her lab coat. The first thing she asked, "Any contractions?"

"None yet."

"Okay let's get you registered then you can call Harm," Sydney instructed.

"You're the boss," Jennifer replied.

After filling out all the paper work, Jennifer went up to her office on the next floor up and called JAG headquarters.

Harm was in his office conferring with the new gun in town, his old academy class mate Cmdr. Sturgis Turner on a classified case involving the submarine USS Angel Shark. It went down with 129 men aboard during a compartmentalized mission (black-ops) in 1968. When his phone rang he glanced at the caller ID. When he recognized Jennifer's Bethesda DID number he picked it up immediately.

"Hey Mrs. Sailor what's cooking," Harm said in a sultry tone

Sturgis rolled his eyes indulgently. When Harm met with him after the admiral reintroduced him and told him what he'd been doing since the academy, Sturgis could not believe that his classmate was married ~ with one child ~ and another on the way.

He muttered to himself, "I have some catching up to do."

Sturgis immediately paid attention when Harm's face turned very serious and he said, "I'll be right there. I'll meet you at your office."

Without another word Harm got up and grabbed his cover. As he started to walk out the door Turner asked him, "What about the case?"

"Uhm, get a continuance for the day. Jennifer's water broke. She's waiting for me in her office at Bethesda."

Then Harm was out the door. He saw Harriet and said, "Harriet please tell the admiral that Jennifer's water broke and I'm on my way to the hospital and please also tell Sarah when she comes down from court."

"No problem commander. Now go on get out of here and drive carefully," Harriet said shooing him out the door.

Knowing that Jennifer was safely at the hospital Harm didn't feel the need to break any traffic laws. Still he got to the hospital in record time and was in Jennifer's office with twenty minutes of her calling him. He found her sitting behind her desk doing her breathing. Her yeoman was standing behind the chair with a stop watch. When Jennifer let go one last gasp, her civilian secretary Christie Walker stopped the watch and said, "That contraction was a minute long and ten minutes since the last one. You're doing great doctor."

They both looked up and seeing Harm Jennifer said between breaths, "Hey ~ sweetheart, ~ ready ~ to ~ be ~ a dad ~ again?"

"I certainly am. How long do you think?"

"It'll be another few hours yet. Did you call anyone?"

"Harriet Simms was in the bullpen when I left. She's telling Sarah and I know Sarah will call everyone else."

"Good so sit back and relax. Christie give Harm the stopwatch and you can go home for the day," Jennifer instructed.

"Yes doctor but promise me you'll give me a call when the baby comes, please," Christie asked just before she walked out of the office.

"Sure no problemmmmm," Jennifer said just as another contraction hit.

It was many hours well into the next day before Jennifer gave birth. In between there were a very loooong walk around the halls of the maternity ward, profanity that would make a Marine DI blush and the sweet cessation of pain when Sydney instructed, "Okay Jennifer you're crowning. Now push one more time to get the head all the way out."

Jennifer pushed for all she was worth. She gasped in relief when the head passed fully through.

She sighed in relief as Sydney suctioned the baby's mouth and the baby gave its first cry.

"Okay one more push to get the shoulders and the rest of the baby out and you can meet your son," Sydney instructed.

As Jennifer pushed the rest of the baby Sydney announced, "Time of birth 0846 hours on September 11, 2001."

In the maternity ward of the National Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, MD all was peace and happiness. Outside in Arlington, New York and a field in Pennsylvania the rest of the world went mad.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Family Matters**_

_**Chapter 16**_

(AN: I went back to Chap 12 and changed the Mackenzie residence from Bethesda, MD to Manassas, VA.)

_**From Chapter 15:**_

As Jennifer pushed the rest of the baby Sydney announced, "It's a boy, time of birth 0846 hours on September 11, 2001."

In the maternity ward of the National Naval Medical Center in Bethesda, MD all was peace and happiness. Outside in Arlington, New York and a field in Pennsylvania the rest of the world went mad.

Tuesday, September 11, 2001

0930 Local Time

National Naval Medical Center (NNMC)

Bethesda, MD

At first the personnel in the maternity ward are blissfully unaware of the tragedies happening outside.

Harm wheeled his new son into the nursery. The charge nurse there, one Charleze Prescott, went up to him and took the card that detailed the birth particulars that was prepared by the nurse in the delivery room. She said and asked just to make conversation, "Hello dad, welcome back and what's this new fella's name?"

"Franklin Harmon Rabb, after both his Grandfathers. We're going to call him Frankie and then Frank when he gets older," Harm announced proudly.

"Hmm nice manly name. Let's see everything else, 8lbs.-10 ounces, 22 inches long, good APGAR Scores," she began until she heard.

"Oh my God, one crashed into the Pentagon."

At that Harm picked his head up to look. He saw on the TV that ZNN was broadcasting the event. The caption under the picture said, "Plane Crashes Into Pentagon – West Side of Pentagon on Fire.

"Oh good God, that's where Diane's office is," Harm exclaimed.

Seeing that his new son was safe and being cared for, Harm reached for his cellphone to try and contact Diane.

0945 Hours

Pentagon,

Arlington, VA

Harm needn't have worried. His sister Commander Diane Schonke was not in her office when the plane hit. Still, she was very busy and unable to answer any calls at the moment. She was assisting in the triage of the victims that were draining out of the burning building. She had just pulled into her allotted spot on the north side of the Pentagon's massive parking lot when she saw to her horror the low flying jet flash by her disbelieving eyes and crash into the building. She was out of her car in a flash and running toward the crash site. Her only thought was, 'Someone is going to need my help.'

The reason she was just getting into work at that time was that 1000 hours was her usual time reporting to her analyst job at ONI.

It was almost 2 hours after the plane crashed and right after Diane assisted SECDEF Rumsfeld in getting one more survivor to one of the multitude of ambulances and EMTs that responded, when she realized that she needed to call her family. It was after she checked her pockets and finding only her car keys that she realized what she'd done.

"Oh shit, I bet everyone's trying to call me," Diane said aloud to the EMT next to her.

"Do you have a cellphone commander?" the Latino female EMT, whose name tag stated Alicia, asked.

"No I left it in my purse in my car when I jumped out at seeing the plane crash," Diane explained.

"Here, use mine, call who you need to," Alicia said pulling her cellphone out of one of the pockets of her cargo pants.

"Thank you," Diane said taking the offered phone.

After she dialed Matt's number at NCIS she looked down and took appraisal of her state. Her dress white skirt was ruined smudged with the smoke, grass stains and other debris. Her top wasn't in any better shape.

"Jesus, I'm wearing dress blacks, instead of dress whites," Diane muttered to herself waiting for, "Matt thank God I got to you!"

"Diane are you alright? When I saw that the plane crashed into the side where your office was, I thought the worst. When I called your cellphone, it kept going to voice mail," Matt Schonke rambled on.

"SHH honey, take a breath. I'm fine. I left my phone in my car. I just pulled into my spot in the parking lot and I wasn't even out of my car when I saw the plane crash. I've been helping in the triage," Diane explained.

"Oh thank God," Matt said with his own sigh of relief.

"Listen Matt, get in touch with everyone. Especially Harm. Remember he's at Bethesda because Jen's having their baby. When you're finished with him, call my mom and dad. I'm sure they'll be worried."

"Okay honey will do," Matt said, happy that he still had his wife.

When Matt hung up, he said to himself, "That's twice I thought I almost lost her." He set about calling his family.

When she ended the call, Diane slumped against the ambulance. She gave into her exhaustion and slid down to sit on the grated step.

Seeing her in that the state, Alicia told Diane, "Commander you look like you could use some "me" time. Why don't you take a break and let me check you out? In fact I'll make it an order, get in the bus."

Alicia said this as she took hold of Diane's elbow and not so gently nudged her into the back of the ambulance and firmly nudging her shoulder urged her to sit on the padded bench seat.

As Alicia examined her, she noticed that Diane's skirt band was a bit tight across her rounder than usual belly.

"Commander, are you pregnant?" Alicia asked Diane.

Diane was a bit startled. She sighed as she replied, "Oh God I hope so. My husband and I have been trying for the last year."

"Well I suggest that you get to the hospital ASAP to have it checked. In the mean time, here's an EPT," Alicia said handing over one from her medical kit.

Diane took it gratefully as Alicia concluded her examination. "Okay your blood pressure, pulse-ox level and heart rate are good. Your lungs are clear. Now go home and rest and make an appointment to see your doctor, ASAP."

"Thank you Alicia," Diane said as she climbed down from the ambulance and walked wearily to her car.

It took her over two hours to get out of the emergency vehicle choked parking lot and to her home in Fairfax. When she got home, she removed the fruit salad, shoulder boards and the other accoutrements from her blouse and instead of putting aside for dry cleaning, chucked it along with her skirt into the laundry.

I'll use it as a painting shirt and tear the skirt into rags," Diane muttered to herself.

She walked into her ensuite bathroom with nothing on. She used the EPT. To occupy herself while she waited for the results she took a long bath. When she got out of the bath she checked the test. She smiled widely at what she saw.

"Well at least one more, good thing came from this day," Diane said.

She sat down and started to call her family. One reason was reassure them that she was alright and another to tell them her good news.

Same Time

NNMC

Bethesda, MD

Harm and Jen were of mixed emotions. On the one hand, they were overjoyed to welcome a healthy baby boy into their lives. On the other hand they were feeling a sense of guilt. As service members, they both felt that they needed to get up and help.

But Dr. (Captain) Sydney Chegwidden overruled that thought with a very tart, "You two are not going anywhere. You Mrs. Commander just gave birth and you Mr. Commander have not slept in over 30 hours. My advice to the two of you is, get over the guilt. You're both not in any position to do anything. Leave it to us that are on duty and in better shape to do anything. Hell, even I'm going to take a nap."

After she took a breath she said, "Also Harmon if I know my husband, he's looking to get his people, including you accounted for. He knows you're here. So relax. Call your family. It's the only thing you can do now."

Harm could only capitulate as he said, "Yes ma'am."

In fact right at that time AJ Chegwidden was in the process of telling those at JAG Headquarters, "People I've just received an order from the CNO. He told me that President Bush has ordered that all government buildings be immediately evacuated. I heard that the Secret Service had informed The White House staff, 'ladies, take your heels off and run.' Even our headquarters here in Falls Church is also considered to be in danger. So those of you with children in the day care center, go get them now and go home, if you can. After they leave, the rest of you get out of here."

Sarah didn't waste any time in complying. First she called her husband Frank at Army CID Headquarters in Quantico.

"Yeah honey we just got the same order. I'll see you at home," Frank Mackenzie said when Sarah got him.

Then Sarah called her children Chloe & Jeremy's school in Manassas to notify them of her coming home early and picking them up.

On the ride home Sarah barely kept it together. 10 year old Chloe and 6 year old Jeremy were old enough to understand that something bad was happening. They also understood that their parents would have to be assigned to duties that would place them in jeopardy. That scared them more than anything else.

1230 Hours Local Time

Mackenzie Home

Manassas, VA

It took Sarah almost two hours to drive home. All of the interstate and state highways in the area were clogged with cars as the police fought desperately to keep as many lanes open for emergency vehicles to respond to and from Arlington. Sarah had the car radio off. She rightly figured that any traffic news would be redundant and superfluous as she was already stuck in traffic and knew that the main roads leading to her home would be just as bad.

When they got into the house, they turned on the TV. They were both shocked to find out that both of the towers of the World Trade Center and the part of the Pentagon struck by the jet had collapsed. It further concerned them when they heard that all aircraft flying over the continental US had been ordered to land, ASAP at the nearest airport.

Seeing what was happening on the TV, Chloe asked the question she'd been anxious to ask since Sarah showed unexpectedly at her school, "Mom what's happening?"

Sarah was surprised as she asked, "Didn't your teachers tell you what happened in New York and here?"

"Yeah they did, but they didn't give us any details except that jets flew into the towers in New York and the Pentagon. They never said if they flew into them intentionally. But after seeing this on the TV, I know otherwise. Are we going to be invaded?"

"I don't know sweetie. All we can do is sit and wait for orders. The reason we're not at headquarters is because the president fears that the government offices are in jeopardy. We'll know more tomorrow," Sarah explained to her daughter.

"But what's to stop anyone from crashing planes into our schools?" Chloe asked.

Sarah went and pulled her oldest into her embrace. As she answered, "I can't give you an answer to that. It's just like it was back in the 50s when everyone was afraid that Russia was going to drop a nuclear bomb on DC any minute. The only thing I can tell you is that we just keep going on living our lives."

That seemed to mollify Chloe somewhat. At that they settled down to wait out the rest of the day.

Their quiet time was interrupted by the chirping of the house phone. Sarah released Chloe to answer with, "Hello?"

"Sarah it's Diane. Thank God I got through to you. I called you at JAG HQ but the Marine Security Detail still on duty only told me that Chegwidden ordered the evacuation of the whole headquarters building."

"Yeah he did it on orders of the President. All the other government building have been evacuated. He even said that the Secret Service told the women at the White House to 'take their heels off and run'. Where have you been? I was so worried about you when I saw that your side of the Pentagon was hit."

"I wasn't in the building when the jet hit. I was still in my car. Just as I put it in 'park', I saw the plane fly into the building. I left my purse with my cellphone inside and went to help with the evacuation."

"Did anyone from your office make it out?"

"Yeah our Director, Admiral Grafton, his deputy, Captain Marshall, the office yeoman, Chief Pierce and driver, Sergeant O'Reilly and the rest of the office staff made it out. I saw them all as they were treated for smoke inhalation at an ambulance. The plane just missed their or rather our office by one building compartment," Diane explained.

"Geez, lucky them," Sarah said.

"Yeah, you're right. There is one good thing I can tell you," Diane said.

"What's that?"

"In all the confusion, the EMT that examined me saw that my belly seemed a bit rounder than usual. She gave me an EPT stick. I just used it. Sarah you and I are going to have new babies together."

"Oh that's so great. How far along are you?" Sarah gushed with joy for her sister.

"I don't know. The last period I remember was about a month and a half ago. So I guess just about that far along," Diane explained.

"Does Matt know?"

"No not yet. When I got back to my car and called to tell him I was alright, I hadn't taken the test yet. Just now I tried to call NCIS, they told me that he went to the Pentagon to start the investigation. I'll let him know when he gets home. Also I'll make an appointment with Sydney for later this week, after everything settles down."

"Did you call mom yet?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet. As soon as I hang up with you, I will," Diane reassured her sister.

"Okay sweetie, I'll hang up now and let you do that. She must be worried sick, waiting for word way out in California," Sarah said.

"I'm sure. Sarah we'll get together this weekend if only to reassure ourselves that everyone is alright. Goodbye sweetie, I love you," Diane said.

"I love you to Diane," Sarah replied as they ended their call.


End file.
